Home
by Jacqueline Dupoi
Summary: Thor always felt like something was missing in his life. Orla never felt like she belonged anywhere. A story about two people and life. Thor X OC. Written for NaNoWriMo 2018
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

An aching pain shot up the wrist of Orla's hand as the group instructor barked commands out. She hit the bag again and followed up with an elbow uppercut following the instructors kickboxing commands. The workout was grueling but Orla was used to it, she understood the importance of physical strength, having been recruited by the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D) two years ago. Orla spent those years of her life dedicating herself to learn everything she could.

Although the organization had been through many trials and had fallen apart a few times, it was still somewhere Orla thought she could put her gift to good use. Early in Orla's teenage years she had discovered that she had the ability to heal others with a touch. Touching them to heal drained her of energy and made her sleepy, it also had an unfortunate side effect. If used too much, all the fat from her body would dissipate from her body giving her the appearance of an extremely unhealthy anorexic human being instead of a healthy 23 year old. It took time to put the fat back on her body, but Orla could really put food away like a growing teenage boy. Her supervisor, Misty, made sure that Orla had an open and unlimited tab at the cafeteria.

Orla snapped her attention back to the class as the instructor barked directly behind her and she pounded the bag in a quick sequence of jabs. The physical exertion was not enough to keep Orla's mind from wandering. The agency has secretly deployed most of their forces to Sokovia when they had discovered the secret plot by Ultron to cause an extinction level event by lifting the city high up into the air before slamming it back into the earth. Orla had begged to go and help but she had been vetoed at every step. She had even tried to sneak aboard the ships that were sent but she had been caught and locked in the gym while the operation went underway. Apparently she wasn't the only one because the instructor had steadily received others and forced the class into physical activity to distract them from their worry.

Not that it was helping, Orla's temper grew and she had to step back from the bag she was beating to a pulp to calm her breaths and rage before her emotions reached any of the others in the class. Six months ago Orla had discovered her power had mutated and grown. She now had the added ability to sense others emotions and push her emotions into others. She was a healing empath and of course her powers were strongest with touch. Her healing ability needed touch to work on others but emotions she could do without touching them. And Orla was more than ready to get out there and help those fighting in Sokovia.

A blaring red light and siren sounded in the gym and the class froze in anticipation for the announcement. "Ultron defeated. Sokovia mostly destroyed. Heavy civilian casualties."

The gym erupted in organized movements as all the students charged the instructor for instructions or to beg for their freedom so they could help. There was enough of them that if they wanted to they could overpower the instructor to escape to go out and help but for the most part Orla had gotten the gist that most people just wanted to help.

The instructor handled the crowd like a pro, releasing those he knew wouldn't sneak off to a transport and keeping an eye on the ones that were most likely too. Eventually when he had gotten word of the last departing transport he released the rest of the group to return to their supervisors and sections.

Orla grumbled as she left the gym and headed to where generally Misty could be found. They met in the hallway halfway there and Misty admonished her once again for trying to sneak aboard one of the transports thus causing a headache and paperwork for her. Misty really was a nice person but when it came to work she generally liked it to run without problems and Orla right now was a problem causer.

"I only wanted to go and help." Orla tried to defend her actions but Misty was having none of her excuses.

"My orders have come from Fury himself. Your powers are too unstable to be of any help." Misty stopped walking and Orla skidded to a stop at her side as she turned to face the younger woman. "You are the one to suffer when you help someone." She turned and left Orla with those words. Misty had to get back to her post and direct supplies to Sokovia.

Orla watched Misty disappear down the hallway and whispered in her direction, "I can handle it as long as I know I can help someone." She sighed slowly before turning around to head toward her bunk so she could shower before going to the logistics section to try and help Misty in her orders and paperwork.

Orla had only gone a few turns before she came upon a large crowd. She stood back to discover the cause of the crowd. Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, and Thor stood in the middle of small crowd blocking the hallway from all sides. People swarmed around them to congratulate them on the rescue and thwarting the attempt at mass destruction.

Orla was about to turn around and go the long way around to her bunk when through the chatter she heard, "Oh you're injured!" Her hearing perked up at the sound of the voice and the information it carried. Orla turned and stared long and hard at Steve as he assured it wasn't anything too serious, just a quick stop at the medical station was needed.

Orla saw her chance to help, the Avengers were always on the move and constantly fighting. She wove her way through the crowd, careful not to touch anyone directly but she could sense the excitement and underlying worry for the two injured heroes. Orla had to force her calm to remain steady as she focused on her goal, to shake Steve's hand. It would be a good solid touch creating the perfect foundation for her powers to heal him completely.

Steve looked more tired and worn out then he did injured but that was probably because of the junk that he was plastered in along with a very unhealthy dose of debris dust. Even though he was what could be described as disgustingly dirty Steve was still shaking hands with people and talking with them. Thor stood alongside him as he reiterated some very crucial moments of the fight to a captive little audience.

Steve was talking to someone Orla recognized from the mechanics section when she reached out and shook his hand firmly. Immediately a warm flush travelled from his hand at the point of contact with Orla and shot up his arm. The flush filled his whole body in a second and all his injuries and exhaustion disappeared.

Orla disengaged herself from him and slid behind someone who rushed to fill her spot and shake Steve's hand. He turned as the fading warmth dissipated from his body. Something had happened to him and he knew it but he didn't know who or what had caused it. His eyes scanned the crowd but didn't find anything suspicious.

Orla ducked and weaved around Steve and Thor's groupies and she reached out just enough for her hand to clamp down on Thor's arm. He turned in the last second as Steve muttered something about a strange occurrence. Instead of Orla's hand clamping down on his arm her fingers brushed against his forearm and the warm flush shot through his body as well. It wasn't as nearly as powerful as it was with Steve and when spots appeared in Orla's eyes she thought that maybe it was a good thing she only got a glancing touch on Thor. The energy drain was too immense and Orla had to stumble out of the crowd before anyone else touched her causing more of her energy to be pulled out of her for healing uses.

Thor froze the instant Orla's fingers had touched him and he turned so suddenly that his long hair and cape accidently whipped Steve. But Thor paid it no mind as his eyes locked on the back of a very slender woman stumbling away from the crowd where he and Steve stood. His gut told him that she did something but he wasn't sure what it was. He thought back to see if he could place her in any memories and knew he saw her coming toward him and Steve in the crowd. He had seen her shake Steve's hand out of the corner of his eye and noticed her high color pale significantly. Because of that he had kept one eye on her while she moved around Steve's back towards him but at the last second Steve's muttered 'strange occurrence' had turned his attention away from the girl and to Steve who he thought looked super healthy. Thor turned back to Steve and studied his face long enough for Steve to ask Thor if something was wrong causing Thor to say they needed to hit the showers.

Orla listened with half an ear as she stumbled away from the buzzing crowd around the two superheroes. She stopped when she was sure she was far enough away that no one would bump into her and she leaned against the wall for support as she blinked long and hard a few times to clear the spots from her eyes. She knew this symptom, she had used too much of her healing powers and if anyone else touched her she was going to pass out from exhaustion.

Orla straightened her spine and willed her legs to obey as she pushed herself off of the wall. She had to make it to her bunk before her energy gave out completely. Orla walked slowly back towards her bunk and was glad that most of the quarter's section was empty of people. There was a major operation going on right now and everyone was needed. Everyone but Orla.

She stepped into her small cell of a room and collapsed on her little bunk and was asleep two seconds later.

Jumping awake at the sound of her grumbling tummy Orla groggily came to. Her clothes had congealed around her in her sleep from the heat in the room and her own added body heat from after her kickboxing punishment workout. Orla grumbled as she stripped, took a quick shower, and dressing as her tummy proclaimed loudly at the lack of food.

She didn't bother doing her hair but pulled it up into a clip as she slid on her boots and left her bunk room. She was heading towards the cafeteria when Misty found her and by the scowl on her face Orla knew that she was in for a good tongue lashing.

Orla's trouble was doubled when Misty pulled her inside a closed and very soundproof office and Nick Fury himself was seated at the head of the conference table. They asked if she knew why she was here and Orla guessed the reason. Fury had been informed of Steve and Thor's miraculous healed state when they reported to the medical bay for treatment. Fury had originally been the one who assigned S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to recruit Orla once her father had contacted Agent Coulson and Fury. Easy to say that Orla was a special case and they wanted to keep on eye on her was an understatement. So naturally Fury keep his ears open to anything that concerned Orla and her powers.

Orla tried to tamp down her temper but with every word Fury and Misty were saying about how irresponsible she was and how unstable her powers were her frustrations grew.

"You don't understand how dangerous your powers can be." Misty was saying in a puffy angry tone as Orla stood with her arms crossed in front of the two. "Your life can easily be put at risk every time you try to use them. Eventually there is going to be a time when you don't listen, use them anyways, and end up putting yourself into a coma!"

"I saw a chance to help and I took it!" Orla shouted, her temper finally snapping. Apparently there was nothing she could do here to help anyone. She could see now that she would be blocked each and every time she wanted to help. "I helped them because I could! You wouldn't let me go down and help so I helped them here! You're never going to let me help." Orla's voice was raised as she slammed her hands down onto the table and leaned heavily into it as she shouted at Misty and Fury. Her emotions slammed into the two and charged up their frustration at her.

"It's because you don't seem to understand that you cannot heal yourself! You will drain yourself out with helping others."

"I do what I can. I know my limits."

"No you don't. You've been asleep for the past 12 hours after healing Thor and Steve, who I may remind you, are not usual humans. You would have been fine without your assistance."

"This is not about WHO I choose to heal but why!" Tensions and irritations were rising even higher with every exchange of words.

"You still can't do it!"

Suddenly a knock came from outside in the hallway, Maria Hill entered just a second later. Her stoic face gave nothing away even as she was hit with the high testy emotions of the three in a shouting match. "Excuse me."

With a break in the argument Orla's fight fled as she could clearly see how this was going to end. "I've been here two years now," Orla began and the three senior executives all looked to her as they felt all their fight leave them. "I can see that you are never going to let me help anyone and I will be of no use to you or this organization. I resign." Protests started up but Orla shut them down as she walked toward the door. "I will return to being a nobody civilian." With her final words Orla sealed the emotions with resignation as she shut the door and left them, stunned.

Wandering into the mostly empty and deserted cafeteria Thor was driven by his hunger. His nose was telling him that there was meat around here but when he was handed one piece of cordon bleu chicken he knew something was up. The staff showed him all the food but there was no steak, maybe he just missed it but darn that sucked. Grabbing a salad a well Thor left the serving line to find himself a seat when he spotted a familiar looking back.

Although the last time he saw her he was sure she was skinnier this was the same woman, he was sure of it when he saw the poofyness of her light auburn hair. Thor was planning on sitting somewhere he could keep one eye on her he noticed the five plates surrounding her.

The unknown woman was attacking what seemed to be her third steak when Thor sensed her moodiness and tried a joke. "Hey, how did you get all those most delicious looking steaks?"

Orla looked up with a shock as she chewed on the fatty bark of her steak. Her eyes slid from him to his tray holding a salad and piece of cordon bleu then back to her plate with leftover bits of fat from her third steak. Her eyes moved from that to the other two plates with awaiting steaks on them and she swallowed hard, the piece in her mouth not fully chewed yet. "Um...the kitchen staff really like me…" She hesitated before pressing on, "Would you like one?"

"Oh I couldn't, especially if you're getting special treatment from your friends in the kitchen."

"How about a trade then?"

Thor liked that shrewdness in her voice and definitely liked her deal, "Deal." He traded his plate as she picked up the plate holding the larger steak and handed it to him.

"Just don't let the staff see." She smiled at him for the first time.

Thor found himself sitting down beside her but with plenty of room in between them as they finished swapping plates. They ate in a sort of companionable silence even though they didn't know each other. Orla passed the second steak to Thor. "Oh no I can't."

"Sure you can, besides I've already had some and you need to catch up on those calories after burning them off in that fight." Orla stated matter of factly and pausing a moment before asking, "How are your injuries?"

Thor had to stop himself from looking over at her. "They are mostly healed but nothing some rest and time will take care of."

Orla 'hmmm'ed from her spot before excusing herself from the table and saying she was getting a drink.

Thor didn't think anything more than the strange mood he felt when she asked about his injuries and when she returned he was flabbergasted at the two large pitchers filled with soda in both of her hands. She handed one to him and kept the other for herself as she started to drink.

Thor's attention was pulled from this strange calorie loving female when a member of the kitchen staff approached their table with a tray filled with two plates of freshly cooked steaks.

Orla smiled gratefully and apologetically as the staff looked her down with disapproving eyes as seeing Thor with two of her steak plates. "Thank you. Thank you for all your hard work."

Something about her thanks pulled at Thor as she dug into the newly delivered steak and he knew he had to ask her about it if he wanted to know. "Is something wrong?" The way she had said it sounded like she was saying goodbye.

Her mood immediately sobered as she stabbed a large piece of steak with her fork. "Well…" she paused as she toyed with her fork, "today is my last day." She quickly shoved the steak into her mouth so she didn't have to explain further.

Thor waited for her to chew as he saw through her tactic, "Why is that?"

"I resigned." She said plainly.

He could sense more, "Why?"

Her eyes flashed to his with a fiery temper in them before her inner fighting spirit died down. She slowly placed her fork back on the plate and Thor saw with a shock that the first steak was finished but his attention was pulled back when she placed her hand on Thor's forearm. Immediately he felt a warm flush spread up his arm to his body. The sadness in her eyes pulled his attention away from the warmness he felt at her touch, "Not everyone can be useful here." She removed her hand from his arm and went back to eating the second steak as he contemplated her cryptic answer.

Thor toyed with his salad as she finished her steak and finished off the rest of the soda in the large pitcher. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't know what to say to her. It seemed as though she was fighting some battles in the workplace. His attention was pulled away from his limp salad when she untwisted a mint and popped it into her mouth and chewed it.

She sighed as she chewed the freshness of the mint, "Well I better go and take care of some things…" She stood to go and Thor stood as well.

Not knowing why he felt comforted by her presence and now saddened by hearing of her last day here Thor helped gather the plates and dishes up. She did the same and they walked to the dishwasher station in silence. The silence continued as they left the cafeteria and out into the hallway.

Once they were in the corridor and out of range of prying eyes Orla stopped at an intersection in the halls. "Thor."

His name on her lips lightened his soul momentarily.

"Thank you for being kind to me." Orla said as she leaned up to him and pressed her lips against his cheek for a small moment. She could feel the warmth spread from the contact of her lips on his cheek right above his beard.

Before he realized it she had stepped back and was walking down the hallway. The warmth on his cheek still buzzed feverishly in his face as he realized that he didn't even know her name. He called out to her, "What is your name?"

Orla chuckled as she turned on her toes and answered him. "Orla. Orla Siv Glenn." She disappeared with another toe turning spin and down a connecting hallway.

Thor stared after her while pondering her namesake. It was very heavily Irish and looking at her he could see it. But Orla, it was an older name meaning Golden Woman and well Siv, which was Scandinavian, meant Victorious Defender. If he was right her namesake was from her heritage and it intrigued him. But more intriguing than her name was the strange effect she had when she touched him. Thor looked down the hallway where she had disappeared, wondering and pondering about her and then looking very much forward to the next time he would meet her.

 **Author's Notes:** Welcome! It's been such a long time since I posted a new story so I am glad you are here to experience this with me. Do pardon if Thor seems OOC but this section of the story took place right after Age of Ultron and to me he was a little harder to personalize with (although I have very much enjoyed watching all of the Marvel Characters grow and change over the last few years).

Okay so about this story...it is based very loosely off of a dream, a segmented hard to figure out dream so there was a whole lot of filling in the blanks editing I had to do. Plus I think I watched my SO play too much Spiderman but that is more in chapter 2-3. First chapter here we go. What did you think? Rate and Review if you want to. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

~Two years later~

Orla's head ached as it was laid on the foot of the sleeping 92 year old's bed. He had spent the better half of two hours crying with her over the loss of his adult son and granddaughter. Only the daughter in law had survived the vanishing-into-ash phenomeum that had swept over the world one week prior. Richard had just received word of the loss in his family and Orla had stayed with him to help ease his sorrow but she was too drained to have much effect on the older gentleman.

Since the phenomeum had occurred Orla had been exhausted, she had been pumping out 100% of emotion control to everyone she came in contact with so they wouldn't be hysterical and panicked. But she could only hold out for so long and along with everyone else they were starving for the cause of the vanishing-ash-phenomeum. The news hadn't reported anything helpful and Orla had turned to her old contacts inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. Her old supervisor, Misty had survived but had been too busy trying to reorganize after the world wide incident to give her many answers.

Orla had tried to be as grateful as she could for any information Misty kept her apprised of. After Orla had resigned it was Misty who had helped Orla clear her way into college and kept her notified of any threats aimed at her. Other than that Orla had no other communication with the agency, though she did wish things would have turned out differently but Fury had been right. She had needed to learn control over her power and relearn she couldn't save everyone.

When she had first resigned and started school Orla had been taxed beyond belief, nursing programs did that to a normal person but with every touch Orla would heal whatever ailment was affecting the person. After finishing her Associates in Nursing she wasn't accepted into the Bachelor's program so instead Orla had to choose a different path. Her next course of action was to stay in the medical field but be somewhere where she would not be in constant touching proximity of sick people but somewhere where she could be of help. She was putting herself in charge of who she could heal.

Richard mumbled something in his sleep and Orla brushed her hand over his arm and could feel another three ounces of fat melt from her body to heal him, her energy was quickly depleting and pulling from her body to accommodate. Orla stood from her hunched position and stretched before she silently snuck out of the room. She stopped by the nurses station to whisper to Nurse Barbra who was on duty that Richard was asleep. Barbra gave her thanks and Orla could easily see the redness around her eyes. She didn't say anything about her tears and Barbra was thankful, more than Orla would ever know for all she did volunteering at the old folks home. She was practically a member of the staff and like a family member to the patrons and they treated her like such which Orla didn't mind. She had taken care of her grandparents from the time she had graduated high school at seventeen till their deaths four years later. Orla missed being part of a family and she visited regularly to visit, entertain, and occasionally heal them.

Barbara snapped Orla out of her thoughts when she asked Orla if she would like some pie. Orla happily agreed, knowing her body was needing some very high calorie intake. Since half the population had vanished people tended to be more generous and kind, remaining family came often to visit the elderly often bringing their favorite food.

Barbra had noticed that Orla was looking a lot thinner these last few days along with a constant sleep deprivation look. With everything that had happened in the past week Barbra knew she had to ask. Not knowing much of Orla's personal life Barbra struck out on an attempt to ask Orla about her own health. "Boyfriend not letting you sleep much?"

Orla choked on the piece of pie she was in the process of swallowing at Barbra's question. The woman had never asked Orla about any of her private life and Orla hadn't divulged where it wasn't needed. After she finished coughing, swallowing, and taking a few breaths, Orla finally choked out her answer to the concerned Barbra. "No, no boyfriend."

"Oh…" Barbra had struck out and now she felt awkward about asking Orla. "It just seems like you haven't been getting a lot of sleep and eating. It looks as though you lost weight and that's worrisome…" She trailed off not wanting to sound like an overprotective mother on someone who wasn't her child.

Orla chuckled slightly, "I know, it's been a tough past week." She responded in a vague but appropriate manner as to not worry Barbra. "Even with everything going on I'm not in the market for dating."

An interesting statement about herself Barbra thought, "A pretty young girl like yourself not interested in dating? Don't you want to start a family someday?"

Orla bit back her sigh, "I need to focus on college then a career before that can happen. Until then it'll have to wait till I find someone to put up with my weirdness." Orla had practiced this line over and over again with the elderly folks here, they were always asking about when she was going to find herself a man and settle down. Besides never really dating Orla needed to find someone who she could trust enough to tell them about her powers and would keep it secret.

Barbra nodded in understanding, it was something her children were saying too. The newer generation wasn't as interesting in having children younger nowadays, they wanted to start their careers first and explore the world.

Orla decided to end the conversation there before Barbra could ask her more about her personal life. "Thanks for the pie but I really need to get going."

Barbra's eyes flew to the clock and she gasped not realizing the time. "Oh yes, be careful on your way back." They left the station and walked to the door where Barbra let her out before starting her rounds and an admonishing to not dawdle in the dark.

Orla had a quickened step through the mostly dark but semi lit streets thanks to the pie in her tummy. While at a quick jog Orla pulled out a protein bar and scarfed it down as she made her way to her apartment near the campus four blocks away.

Since half the world's population vanished Orla thought that for the most part everything was still running. There had been massive panic the first few days while everyone tried to figure out what had happened but those remaining took control of the situation and managed to keep it together so society was managing. There were some out there that did a complete 180 and 'since the world was ending' tried to justify their pillaging, theft, and takeovers as normal. Along with that those left were trying to figure out if some people had vanished or been kidnapped by some of the more hardcore crazies that thought the world was ending.

Orla quickened her step again as her apartment came into view and she quickly got off the streets and into her apartment building. Just the thought of kidnap and what else could happen sent her pulse faster as she approached the door to her apartment. She knew that the chances were low, she was what was considered a low risk victim and SHIELD had trained all their personnel to defend themselves. She sighed a breath of relief when she got inside her apartment and locked the door behind her.

Flipping on a light in the living, dining, and kitchen area Orla began to take off her shoes when a shiver ran up her spine as the feel of tension hit her. She paused long enough for her hand to slide into her pocket for her keys and feel her cellphone when the light in the area was extinguished with a shatter.

Orla already had her keys out in her hand and cell phone dialing 911 when she heard a yell as she slashed into the darkness and made contact with another human body. She was slammed against the door when another body hit her and the phone fell from her hand right as she heard "911, what's your emergency?"

"ORLA GLENN!" She screamed her name as she slashed at the person pinning her to the door and they jumped back taking the keys from her hand in the process. "I'm being attacked!" She threw the next thing her hand came into contact and heard it break somewhere in the apartment as she dove across the couch to avoid the next human coming at her. They were cursing and trying to discreetly pass information to each other in low tones.

"Highland!" She screamed the name of the apartments as she rolled onto the floor and threw her elbow at the attacker now on the couch. She was rewarded with a solid ouch then punished as they grabbed her elbow and from the contact her energy drained to heal them. Orla lashed out then with the small coffee table at the person shape she could barely make out in the darkness. A ruckus was made as the table made contact and Orla jumped up to fight back giving her attackers more than they bargained for.

"Don't hurt her! We need her alive!" A rough man's voice sounded in the dark apartment and Orla threw a couch pillow at him. It had been the only thing in reach and it didn't do any damage as she made a break passed them to run down the hall to her bedroom. She made it into her room and what she thought was safety until a solid punch knocked her off her feet and into the carpet where she saw stars in her eyes and then blackness.

Waking to her face pressed into what Orla determined was a cardboard box as her non swollen eye flew open in a panic. She wiggled her body but found her arms and legs tied behind her as she lay on her stomach. She froze as pain filled her muscles but soon that was overridden by the much more persistent pain from the cut on her left bicep. It had been sliced open, deep enough for blood to pool around her tied up body. Orla wiggled her head to try and see the wound and was punished with a fresh gush of blood from her arm. As far as she could tell it wasn't deep enough where the muscle had been damaged. Silencing her groan Orla tried to work through what happened, kidnapped from her own apartment and now tied up somewhere. At the very least she had managed to inform the police and so she was sure an investigation would start. Other than that Orla just had to wait for rescue or escape from those who held her captive.

Until then she could only wait and hopefully she could figure out what her captors wanted. Orla didn't have to wait long as within half an hour of waking they found her silently waiting. At first they joked that she was waiting rescue and they were all quiet pissed that she had surprised them by fighting back and managing to call for help. Because of her spirit that only made what they had planned for her even worse and Orla found out what they wanted from her.

It was her power to heal what they wanted but they didn't want to move her around constantly to each rich person who paid for them to be healed. Instead they were looking for a more obscure way to get her healing powers and it was soon discovered partly because of the open gash on her left bicep. Her blood could also heal someone's injuries as they discovered with one of the captors she had injured in the apartment attack, he pulled her up and her blood spilled onto his hand. She was dropped as he cussed at her then stopped as he felt the warm start to spread through his body and soon his busted lip and broken nose were fixed.

Immediately she was hooked up to a fluid drip and blood IV line and they waited for the first pint of miracle healing blood. She still remained tied up, they didn't trust her any more than she trusted them.

Her blood wasn't the only thing that they tested for its healing abilities. After two pints of blood was drained from her body Orla was tortured for more of her bodily fluids. Tears, saliva, mucus all came with pain as they found the simplest way to get these fluids by putting pressure on the open wound in her arm. This process took much longer and had a harder time collecting as Orla was being tortured. She begged and pleaded them not to hurt her anymore, she couldn't heal herself and because of that they didn't' try anything more drastic.

One of her female captors had the brilliant idea to collect her urine as well and see if that had healing abilities. Orla could only hold out so long before she had to pee and she was humiliated as the woman waited patiently and collected everything.

Orla was too tired to cry when they hooked her back up to the fluid drip and left her alone, tied up in a corner. She was relieved when they brought her a greasy sandwich, which she ate in a matter of seconds. She was ashamed when they laughed at her pitiful state but inside her inner rage grew and she promised herself she would find a way out of this.

Over the next few days Orla had identified the captors routine, or lack of one, and she began to take note of items they moved in and out of the apartment. She could identify weapons and tools used by both HYDRA and SHIELD giving a clue as to who they were. Most likely remnants of a HYDRA cell or contractors for the group.

But for now Orla could only wait for her chance. Her chance came one day a commotion broke out somewhere inside the building and she was left alone. Orla took her chance then and was able to make it out of the dirty apartment, down into the stairwell, and down a few flights of stairs when they finally noticed her absence.

Orla cursed at the rope tying her hands together in front of her body as she stumbled quickly down the stairs. She heard the door up a few flights open up and a now familiar voice yell, "She's in the stairwell!" She had been on break from the blood gathering after a urine collection so her feet had been left untied, something that Orla was immensely grateful for as she ran and half jumped down the steps. She could hear them catching up and she pushed her way onto the next floor that she came upon. Bolting down the hallways Orla began shouting for help and hoped with all her soul that someone would hear her.

Orla had no such luck and three of her captors caught up to her easily. All three pounced on her and they went tumbling to the floor as Orla kicked, hit, and bit as she fought back as hard as she could. It was all for naught and only caused the captors to beat her into submission. Orla still screamed only aggravating her captors more and earning herself a kick in the chest. That silenced her and they began to drag her away when one of the doors down the hallway peeked open slightly. Orla watched eyes widened as she saw a cell phone through the crack, she hoped it was recorded and she wasn't going to let this pass slip by.

"I am no slave! I am Orla Siv Glenn!" She screamed past the blood on her lips and her informational scream ended with another kick to the ribs a moment before she was hosted to her feet. Orla maintained eye contact with the phone and used the strongest wave of sympathy, guilt, and conviction to get help toward the phone before she was dragged pulled away.

Orla's escape attempt did not go well with her captors and she was beat once again when they arrived back and the apartment. Her captors took it up a notch with their torture of her body, asserting their dominance over her in the cruelest way possible and marking her forever with a Hydra's recognizable skull and six tentacles symbol. At first they wanted to cut it onto her skin but once again the female proved she was ruthless beyond a normal human's capacity and she was the one who burned it onto Orla's shoulder.

Orla wanted to die at that moment when the symbol heated to a glowing red was forced onto her left shoulder. Her screams echoed in the room as immediately her skin burned as they pressed the symbol into her and they laughed at her screams until she passed out.

Orla had lost track of how many days she had been held captive, she had tried to escape on day 3 and after that they had placed more demands on her body. They hardly gave her any food and stepped up their blood removal. The wound on her arm had gotten infected, something Orla saw as a possibility with this dirty environment. The burn on her shoulder had swelled up and was filled with pus. The captors were insistent on draining the pus for collection and were very pleased to find that it held healing abilities as well. They would constantly reburn the area to cause it to swell more and pus up and then drain and re-drain the pus to keep a constant flow of 'magical healing potion'. Orla only grew weaker each time and she was beginning to lose hope after 8 days of being captured.

Orla's body was well into the stage for shock and she knew what would happen next if this continued, she would slip into a coma. Her body would shut down; her organs would start to turn off in an effort to protect themselves from further abuse, and her heart would stop pumping. Death was very likely if aggressive life-saving measures weren't taken but Orla would first need to be rescued for that.

Her only other options were to beg for them to stop and seek medical treatment or escape on her own. Knowing there was no other way Orla spoke up for the first time all morning, "Excuse me."

The lean man whose nose she had broken in the apartment scuffle and discovered her blood was a healing substance turned towards her with a gruff, "Huh…"

Orla gulped down her fear, "This needs to stop. I need medical treatment right away. I am dying," was what she meant to say but only the first "This needs to stop." was heard by the man who flew into a rage at being told by the prisoner what to do.

He threw his beer at her and stomped over to her to give her a sound beating but as he approached her cuffed legs he wasn't expecting her to swipe her legs into his, roll out of the way, and pin him down with her arm around his throat. The last thing he remembered was hitting the floor thinking, 'Bitch…'

Orla lay panting on top of the knocked out drunkard, those moves had cost her dearly and she saw dancing spots behind her eyelids as she gave herself a minute to gather her waning strength. She patted down his pocket and found the keys to the cuffs and quickly she was out of them and rubbing her chaffed ankles and wrists. She paused and tilted her head at the sound of thunder outside and she looked out at the clear sunny sky. Giving herself a firm shake of her head Orla knew that she had lost too much blood, not given enough time to recover, and calories to replenish. She was going into shock, that was very apparent. Her hearing was failing her now and Orla had to act quickly if she was going to get away before other bodily systems began failing.

Fighting back fit of dizziness Orla stood off of the man and went to inspect which weapons and tools would be best for her escape. There was no way she could overpower the other captors and with her stumbling around like a drunkard Orla had to focus all on ninja escape skills.

A panicked mumble came from underneath the man and it took Orla much longer than it should have for her to recognize the radio underneath the man. Her dizziness and confusion grew as there was pounding on the front door of the apartment. Cut short on choices and in a hurry Orla grabbed the closest crossbow line launcher and a sheathed knife before bolting as quietly as she could to the nearest window. Momentarily blinded by the sun Orla took a quick look around to notice the building a little distance away. Immediately a plan formed in her dizzy mind and as the pounded at the door grew louder and more demanding.

A crash and what Orla thought was a rocking sensation filled the apartment originating from the front but she didn't have time to figure it out as panic filled her and she slammed the crossbow into the window, shattering it. The mini explosion at the front door masked the sound as Orla lined up the sights on the next building over and fired off a shot as the sound of multiple voices filled the front entryway.

Panic filled Orla snapped the crossbow on and leapt out the window as three people rushed into the room she had just been occupying. She didn't look backward into the very surprised faces of Black Widow and Captain America as she flew to her freedom.

Flying through the air an involuntary scream slipped out of Orla's mouth as she whizzed closer to the apartment building. Realizing that she was super unprepared for this, but hey...adrenaline, and Orla readied herself as the balcony came ever so closer.

Shouts sounded off all around as Orla whizzed from one building to the other one but she couldn't hear them past her scream and the wind rushing past her ears. People looked up from the ground and gaped at the flying woman, others in both apartments watched in horror as she neared the balcony and hit the bars with a resounding smack before she somehow managed to flip over the rail and plop onto the cement of the balcony.

Orla lay there gasping for breath until the adrenaline kicked back in. Even though both her legs ached like a son of bitch she moved and forced her body up. She wasn't out of danger yet. Yanking the crossbow line off the balcony so no one could follow her Orla shimmied next to the wall and sliding glass door. Giving a silent pray that the door would open Orla almost shouted with glee when she tried it and found it unlocked, the apartments owners thinking being near the top of the building who was going to break in. It slid on silent wheels enough for Orla to slip into the apartment. It was dark and after looking around she determined that no one was home. This one was clean and much better organized, it actually looked like a livable space that someone took care of. Locking the door behind her Orla snuck like a ninja to the kitchen. Immediately she started washing her hands and face to get the grime off. She grabbed an apple off the counter and headed to the bathroom, devouring it by the time she found the bathroom. The fuzzy haze in her mind registered a cacophony of sounds outside and as she pulled a large towel out she thought it came from the balcony she had shortly vacated.

Adrenaline and panic still forcing her to move Orla whipped the towel around her shoulders and tied it in knots to cover her ripped clothing along with the terrible burn swollen full of puss. Her arm remained uncovered and the wound, when she snuck a look at it in the mirror, looked dark yellow and brown in spots. The infection looked bad and Orla had to force herself to look away as she hurried out of the bathroom and to the front door.

The glass on the balcony door shattered as Orla unlocked the front door and bolted, with the crossbow in her hands, out into the hallway. Orla was out of breath and ready to collapse before she even got to the stairwell but she kept pushing. She had to get away, it was her only chance and she was going to make the most out of it even though she could barely focus.

"She got away again!" A voice said from a ways behind her and Orla nearly jumped out of her skin as she slowed her run and slipped into the stairwell. She couldn't let herself be captured by her captors once again. Once in she fell down the first flight of stairs but kept rolling till she got to her feet and kept going, her exhaustion very apparent and slowing her down. The door banged up above her and Orla slid onto the next floor, her dizziness and confusion so great she could not recognizing the numbers she passed. Panting around the turns on the floor, Orla finally came to a window in the hallway and the brilliant idea to use the crossbow once again was urged on by her panic and adrenaline. Knocking against the glass feebly at first then pushed on by pure panic Orla broke through the glass and fired another shot without looking at the trajectory of the line. This line was at a much steeper angle and almost end straight to the ground as it was fueled by her panic to escape.

Without any hesitation Orla launched herself out of the window and went flying out of the building. Her eyes blurred by the speed of her departure Orla could barely see the second floor balcony her line was attached to. Her mind connected the dots slowly as it was weighed down with hazy confusion and weakness. She was going to crash straight into it and she couldn't stop it.

Before Orla could crash into the balcony with what would most likely be devastating injuries she was snatched out of the air by Thor. Landing on the lawn in between the square of apartment buildings Thor released his breath he had been holding since he saw Orla jump out of the window. He only had the tiniest of moments after landing before Orla was trying to wiggle out of his arms. Confusion marred his face as his arms unconsciously tightened around her, his eyes surveying around them for any potential threats.

"Orla." Thor tried to get her attention as he held the squirming woman, still looking out and around them. "Orla, you are safe now."

In her confused, weakened, and semi-conscious state Orla still tried to escape. Her ears were buzzing and there were too many spots clouding her eyes. She pushed against her captor's chest in a feeble attempt to free herself. In a moment of clarity she realized that none of her energy was being drained to heal her captor and she thought, with irony, that he must be perfectly healthy.

Thor's arms tightened around her more and he stifled his gasp as he finally looked at the woman in his arms. He barely recognized her, from his memory of her she was always healthy with glowing skin and amazingly poofy light auburn hair. But this Orla was white as a sheet, her hair and skin had lost all shine and look of healthiness. She weighed nothing in his arms and for a second he feared he could snap her in half. The needle marks on both arms ranged from old to fresh along with a spattering of bruises on her arms and a nasty looking cut on one bicep. The towel tied strangely around her shoulders was knotted around her body but he could see her ruined and ripped clothing underneath. Her face was semi clean but one eye was bruised and he was surprised she could see out of it; her lips were dry, chafed, and swollen with a cut semi healed on her bottom lip. Thor stood still as he processed all of the injuries he could see and was aghast at the apparent abuse that had been heaped upon her.

Orla wiggled harder at the tightening of Thor's arms around her and her vision swam in her eyes. She wasn't sure what had happened but she finally recognized him but now she was desperate for him to release her as she was dirty and filthy and probably smelled like death.

"Orla please stop. You are safe now."

"No...I'm dirty." She gasped out as her mind started to blank out everything out with the exception that she was filthy and disfigured.

Thor began walking towards the Quinjet that the strike team had been assembled on. They were here to take down the remainder of the Hydra cell that had held her captive. "So?" He glanced down at her as her wiggling eased up slightly and with great patience and restraint squeezed Orla closer to him in a semi sort of carrying hug. "You're safe with me now. Don't worry I've got you."

His relief at finding her alive and now holding her safe with him was too much and too sudden for Orla to handle. From the simple act of hugging her as his emotions flowed into her directly from their close contact Orla was overwhelmed and taxed beyond her breaking point. Her eyes stuttered closed and a light sigh sounded as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Author's Notes:** Hello again, here is Chapter 2. I feel like this chapter is just packed full of information and I didn't want to wear down you, the reader, so if anything doesn't make sense I am very sorry. I was trying to get all the things that had happened since Orla left SHIELD and Thanos finger snap of doom repercussions in without bogging down the story line. Guess I watch too many apocalypse movies to get a very real idea of what would happen in Thanos finger snap repercussions. Hope it made sense to everyone.

The flying between buildings was probably from watching my SO play Spiderman and it incorporated it into this weird dream that has become this story.

Anything you have a problem with or want to say let me know. Private message me or just leave a review! But thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"At our best estimates we assume she was drained of 30-40% of blood...daily. She is very lucky to be alive." Dr. Fox's diagnosis came like a punch to Thor which he somehow managed to keep hidden as Steve watched him with one eye. The other eye was on Orla as she lay in the hospital bed looking unbelievably tiny and frail against the white sheets. The sheets and her skin even matched color.

The doctor continued, "Regular human bodies can't compensate for much longer on its own in a blood loss over 40%. At this stage, the heart can't properly maintain blood pressure, pumping, or circulation. Organs will be begin to fail without adequate blood and fluid and you'll likely pass out and slip into a coma, which is why we are keeping her sedated."

"What about a blood transfusion?" Steve asked as he already began to suspect the answer before Dr. Fox could say it.

"Unfortunately we are out of O-, it is the known as the universal donor blood type in the world with less than 5% in worldwide population so it gets used up fast." Dr. Fox studied Thor and Steve hopeful. "You wouldn't happen to know what type you are?"

As Thor shook his head no Steve butted in, "I'm O-." One look of barely concealed hope and sadness on Thor's face furthered Steve's benevolence. "Hook me up doc."

After the surge of nurses came and went Steve sat silently while an IV hooked in his left arm dripped a constant flow of blood into a tube that led to Orla's arm while Thor sat in a chair closer to Orla's bed. They hadn't directly spoken about what had happened when Steve had walked in on Thor losing to his rage at the gym immediately after the briefing where Misty, Orla's previous supervisor, informed them of her kidnapping and no leads. Thor had burst out of the briefing directly after listening to Orla's phone call to the police and Misty explaining to everyone in the room of her abduction. Steve had followed him to check on him and had been stunned by Thor's outburst at personal emotion. He had been surprised by what he thought was Thor's feeling for this seemingly unknown woman but the urge to save and protect her was there because she had been a member of the team once. Steve didn't personally know Orla Glenn but there was something in his memory that was nagging at him.

"Do you remember her?" Thor's voice cut into Steve's mind wandering. He looked over perplexed at his question and Thor scoffed slightly. "Of course you don't. It was two years ago, after Ultron and Sokovia." Thor paused and watched Steve's face to see if he would remember, but he didn't and Thor was left to explain. "Misty didn't tell everyone this because it's a need to know only but Orla can heal people by touching them. That's why she was taken."

Steve blinked as he remembered with a flash of recognition, the warm sensation after shaking someone's hand and all his injuries and exhaustion disappearing. "She…"

"Yes." Thor cut him off as he looked over at the drug induced coma Orla. They had to leave her this way so she could heal without her body trying to shut down even more. In silence they both watched the blood drip from Steve's arm into the tube and over to Orla's arm in a direct blood transfusion.

"She's in a bad way Thor." Steve said quietly as he surveyed the beat up, burned, and tortured Orla. She had been washed upon arrival to the hospital and with his blood slowly dripping into her veins Steve thought she looked slightly better from when he saw her on the Quinjet. Upon really seeing her for the first time on the flight to the hospital Steve was surprised at the stamina she had when he had burst into the room to rescue her only to see her flying out a window. If he had only been quicker he could have prevented her from smacking into the balcony and escaping them but he understood that she probably thought he was her captor.

"I know…" Thor mumbled as his eyes travelled over her bandaged arm and unbandaged burn as she was titled to the side. The wound had been cleaned and lathered in ointment to help it but it didn't look good. Everyone could tell that this spot had been burned over and over again. The nurses were shocked when they discovered that her captors had been cutting it and draining it and then reburning her all over again and the staff was horrified by the type of people who had captured her. Thor's fists clenched as he remembered the nurses and doctors reports as they cleaned her and ran the preliminary tests. Along with all her external injuries and visible blood draining Orla had a few fractures from what everyone assumed was her daredevil zip line escape attempt and the regular beatings she received. Rage burned inside of him at the Hydra cell and the one who escaped.

Steve could see the muscles bulge in Thor's arms as he tensed and guessed where his thoughts were going. "We'll find him Thor. We'll find him and he won't be hurting anyone else."

Thor ignored Steve's attempt at relieving his rage and had to focus on the rise and fall of Orla's chest. Waiting and patience were things Thor was not good at but that was what Orla needed at the moment, patience and rest.

Steve walked straight out onto a limb and very bluntly asked, "Why are you so protective of her?"

Thor jumped at the question, it taking him by surprise. His first instinct was to bark back because she had been a member of the team and he would do this for anyone but he didn't. Instead he bit back a grumble and sigh combo, "Because I owe her. She did me a favor two years back so I'm returning it."

Steve didn't say anything but could very easily sense Thor's protectiveness of her, he could see that back on the Quinjet. Returning a favor from two years back, that sounded a little bit far-fetched but Steve didn't want to press it anymore and have Thor blow up at him. He already looked like he was ready to strangle him if he asked any more prying questions or the next person who showed up with any health news concerning Orla.

The tension was not broken when Misty entered Orla's hospital room with a stack of folders tucked into her arms. She paused when she first entered, surprised at the seemingly hostile air surrounding Thor sitting nearest Orla's bed. He had frightened her when she gave her report on Orla's kidnapping and she felt a mixture of guilt and responsibility for not knowing of the threat to Orla.

Misty cleared her throat softly, "The investigation team has some reports from the Hyrda cell members they captured. Dr. Fox will be need to be informed of this report and I believe it will piece together what happened to Orla."

"You mean what they did to Orla," Thor growled. "There was no 'what happened' it was what they did to her." Thor's growl grew menacing the more he spoke.

"Thor." Steve's voice was stern as he stood quickly to prevent Thor from any more true but hurtful word twisting verbal attacks on Misty.

Thor shot daggers with his eyes at Steve but didn't say anything else as Steve watched him sternly from near the door. He looked away after a while and turned back to watching Orla.

Steve turned slightly to Misty who stood slightly behind him, having taken a few steps backward at Thor's deep growling. "What is it?" He gestured toward the folders but Misty shook her head side to side as Steve reached for the folders.

"This one's for you." Misty pulled out one folder for Steve leaving another four in her arms. "I brought these for Thor."

Steve's eyebrows shot upwards as Thor's head snapped up in surprise. Misty edged around Steve and Orla's bed toward Thor before handing him two thick folders, the medium one that Steve received as well and one more medium folder with plenty of loose papers tucked in.

Misty purposefully tapped the last one with importance. "Start with this one first," before walking away. At Steve's questioning look she smiled meekly and whispered, "Homework."

Steve nodded slowly as she passed him and a nurse entered stopping him from asking her any more questions. The nurse disconnected the blood flow from Steve and Orla before leading Steve away for checkups and snacks.

Thor was left alone in Orla's quiet room and for the first time in a while he had a moment to just sit and do nothing but listen to the quietness. He had been on constant missions before imprisoned by the fire demon Surtur on Muspelheim before returning to Asgard to find Loki impersonating their father Odin leading the two of them on a mission to find and return Odin. That did not turn out the way that Thor had thought it would; Odin's passing and Hela's return. Subsequently leading to the fight in the Bifrost Bridge in which they were thrown out and landed in Sakaar. That was a whole detour that Thor didn't need but eventually they made it back to Asgard to eventually aid in the destruction of their home in order to kill Hela.

Thor grumbled as he leaned back in his chair and fought the urge to reach up and run his hand down the scar running from his hairline past his eye socket to his cheek. He had lost his right eye in the fight against Hela but Rocket the Raccoon gave him a mechanical one. Thinking of his replacement eye Thor skipped past his memories of Thanos attacking his ship of Asgardian refugees headed for earth, killing his brother, obliterating his ship from space, being saved by Guardians of the Galaxy, travelling to Nidavellir to forge a new battle axe capable of killing Thanos, and then the fight in which he failed to kill Thanos on Earth leading to Thanos's finger snap of doom. It had been a giant mess after that with the Avengers scattered across Wakanda and missing along with the world freaking out.

Immediately after that SHIELD swopped in with its remaining members and they had been trying to stabilize governments in the aftermath when Misty had received a tagged report with Orla's name on it from her civilian contacts leading her to the discovery of Orla's abduction. SHIELD took over the investigation since she was a special case and Misty briefed the team with what information she had. Actually it had been quite easy for Misty, with her resources, to piece together where Orla had been taken once she had gotten the second report. The report in which an anonymous person sent a video of a woman being captured in an apartment hallway and screaming out her name and that she was no slave. The person in the email said they felt compelled to report it even though it could have cost them their safety and wished to remain unidentified.

After that Misty had organized the strike team and they went out to take down the Hydra cell. Thor knew that Misty felt guilty about not knowing about the cell when they had targeted Orla through a fellow member of her nursing program when they figured out she had a special ability. But she had made it right by finding Orla leading to her escape and rescue.

Now in the quiet and awkward peace that only hospitals had Thor had all the time to wait and think. He finally had time to slow down and do nothing, now that he had that time he didn't know what he wanted to do. Everything he had was gone, everything familiar to him was gone all except what was left of the Avengers...that and Orla. Somehow she was brought back into his life so very suddenly and when he was at that first briefing when they had no leads he had been surprised by the uncontrollable rage he felt. Was it an accumulation of all the loss he had suffered, the amount of pain he had been dealt, and self-hatred for failing the universe? Was that why he had so desperately leapt to Orla's cause and lashed out to anyone who questioned his protectiveness of her? What was it about her that calmed him?

Thor pulled himself from his memories and turned to the folders that Misty had left for him. Maybe the answer he was looking for was in here. He opened the binder that Misty had suggested he start with, the first pages were reports on Orla's application, background checks, and immediate testing done to join SHIELD. The rest were a mix of reports from her teachers and supervisors including Misty and a very interesting report from Nick Fury himself.

Thor had leaned forward into the folder, his eyebrows crunching together as he reread the words in Fury's report thinking he had read that wrong. This file had been added separately and had no real place in the binder so Thor knew that this file was not meant to be seen by just anyone. Misty had included it for a reason and reading it over for a third time it hit Thor hard as he realized the connection.

Orla was half Asgardian! Skimming over the little information in the report Thor connected the dots. Her father was an Asgardian who chose to stay on Earth after a battle centuries ago and had been living here since, masquerading as a human. The only alias he was known as was Elliot Randolph and was a professor of Norse mythology who had helped SHIELD on a few occasions. One of them being an advisor on Mjolnir in the desert of New Mexico when Thor was banished to this planet by Odin. Agent Coulson consulted Randolph after than a few more times and discovered his true ancestry. When Randolph learned of one of his fellow professor's passing, Cliodhna Glenn, he discovered that she had left behind daughter.

Randolph didn't think too much about it before he received a letter from Cliodhna through her lawyers. Cliodhna wrote the letter when she discovered she was sick but kept it hidden from everyone including her daughter. Even if Orla had the ability to heal others with a touch Cliodhna worried that one day she would push herself too far, be stretched too thin and she would be the one to suffer. Cliodhna wanted Randolph to take care of their daughter and keep her safe.

Not knowing what to do with an adult daughter he never knew he had, one that had special abilities, Randolph turned to Agent Coulson and SHIELD. After that Orla was approached by them and recruited for her safety. She stayed with them for two years going through physical and academic training before Sokovia and her realization of usefulness before resigning.

As far as Thor could tell from the report this Elliot Randolph had never personally made contact with Orla, his own daughter. Thor laid the binder down and shut the report, his eyes slid over to Orla. Drugged up and still looking battered and bruised Thor was flabbergasted from what he had learned so far by the reports of her history. A regular American teenager's world changed the instant she learned of her abilities to heal others. Upon graduating high school she had travelled to Ireland to take care of her failing grandparents for four years before they passed away. Orla's mother Cliodhna had kept her sickness from her daughter till the very end and had passed away within six months of her own parents passing leaving Orla alone in the world with an unknown father who wanted nothing to do with her once he was informed of her existence. Her time at SHIELD, meeting him, her resignation, and then two years at college striving to do her very best to help others. Even volunteering at an elderly facility to help ease the aches and pains of people who had no family ties to her.

Only just learning about her, Thor realized with a start, that he wanted to know more. It seemed she struggled through all the hardships she encountered with a smile on her face and willingness to go above and beyond what was expected of her or anyone. Her strength to take care of complete strangers just because she could even as everything else was falling apart around her spoke of her spirit and dedication.

Thor leaned forward, resting his chin on his clasped hands elbows resting on the edge of Orla's bed as he watched her. Her breaths were even and steady, same as her heart beat that beeped quietly in the corner. His one brown and one blue eye watched her as she lay in a drugged oblivion as his desire to know more about her grew with every passing second. He wanted to know her.

A dangerous game was in play that was hidden and played in the shadows. The cat and mouse game that Misty and Steve were playing with the escaped Hydra cell member and the unknown member of the hospital staff was continuing without the knowledge of their peers.

Dr. Fox had been analyzing the samples that SHIELD had brought back from the apartment where Orla had been kept, but large amounts of the samples had gone missing within days of him getting them. Someone on the staff was taking them and Misty and Steve were on the hunt. Thor was purposefully left out of this covert mission as his protectiveness of Orla was distracting him from focusing on other missions but because he was a constant fixture in her room and it was keeping her safe for the time being.

Twelve days after Orla's rescue a nurse on the hospital staff snuck the wanted Hydra cell member past the security of the hospital. It had already been a mundane day filled with watching and late at night when they were wishing for a few cups of coffee they failed when the Hydra member made it past them. To be fair he had been given a pair of scrubs and a stolen and altered id badge so he looked like he belonged. He made his way to Orla's room where he slipped in, locked the door behind him, and closed the curtains slowly. He didn't want to risk waking Thor but the noise the curtains made didn't wake the sleeping god so he didn't worry. After all it was past two o'clock and Thor was sound asleep.

Due to Steve's daily blood donations and half god heritage Orla was almost healed and definitely looked it even though she was still kept in an induced coma. He laughed silently to himself, this was going to be easier than he thought. Taking an extra pillow from the extra chair in the room he stepped up to the bed and leaned over Orla where he placed the pillow over her face and began to press down.

In the process of being smothered Orla's body twitched at the lack of air as the perpetrator leaned on the bed to leverage more strength for his smothering. Thor had his head on the end of the bed near Orla's legs, but as Orla's body twitched from lack of air Thor felt it and he came awake in an instant.

His head flew up as his hand reached out and gently gripped Orla's leg through the blanket draped across her. He was wide awake the instant he felt her body move but when he registered what was happening the hope drained from his eyes. Rage replaced the hope there as in one quick motion Thor stood, grabbed the man by the throat, and flung him away from Orla. Smashing into the glass window and door the man crashed through and landed on the floor outside near the nurses' station as the sound of breaking glass broke the silence of the early morning.

Thor was in rage mode and headed towards the man in a second but before he had a chance to strangle the man Steve and Misty where there beside the man and cuffing him before Thor had a chance to lay hands on him again.

"Thor!" Steve braced as Thor rammed into him in his haste to reach the man who was starting to be dragged away by security. "Stop, he is detained." Steve pushed Thor back off of him as the two began sliding across the floor.

Misty quickly directed the guards away with the cuffed up man. "We need him alive for information." She could see the rage in Thor's face and very easily could guess his intention toward the man who had tortured and come back to kill Orla so she wouldn't talk when she awoke.

From the hallway where the security agents were struggling to control the man he yelled out, "She is too valuable, her blood holds the key to immortal life, and we will get it! If we can't have her then no one will and we will never stop hunting her!"

Thor's roar of rage cut off the rest of the man's words as he was finally dragged down the hallway and through a set of double doors that clicked with a lock in their departure.

Dr. Fox had come running at the commotion and was beside Orla's bed checking on her when Thor's roar caused her to flinch. He turned around to inform the group of his prognosis when the radio on Misty's hip buzzed.

"Nurse accomplice escaped." Misty grabbed the radio and turned away to answer the call as Steve stood in front of Thor to keep him from running off after the Hyrda agent.

"How did this happen?" Thor demanded. He spun away from Steve and began to pace in front of Orla's bed. Without thinking he had placed himself between Orla and everybody else.

Steve glanced to Misty who still had her back turned and was talking into the radio she held in her hand. "We didn't know which of the staff was helping Hydra."  
"So you let them bring him here. He was smothering her! You heard him, they will never stop hunting her and if they can't have her then they will try to kill her again. You've let the accomplice escape, they are still out there."

Steve and Misty had nothing to say, they hadn't expected the accomplice to get away nor had they expected the Hydra agent to try and kill Orla. They thought that he would try to kidnap her again but if she was dead then she wouldn't talk.

Dr. Fox spoke up from the corner, "The preliminary testing I ran on Miss Glenn's blood turned out with some unexpected results. Actually all of the samples I ran from the apartment turned up some interesting results. Miss Glenn's blood is indeed extraordinary. It will heal anyone who uses it of whatever ailments they have. What I wouldn't do to get some more samples…for research purposes..."

Steve jumped in front of Dr. Fox as Thor roared again and moved toward the doctor with murderous intent. "Not helping Dr. Fox."

"We didn't know which nurse took the samples we gave Dr. Fox!" Misty's raised voice was barely heard over Thor's roar. "We had to screen and follow all the staff but Hydra moved before we knew."

"You put her in danger! How does this make you any better than them? She was tortured by them and now this fool here will do the same in the name of science!" Thor was reaching his limit of tolerance as his protectiveness of Orla grew.

While Thor, Steve, Misty, and Dr. Fox argued Orla pushed through the fog of the induced coma and slowly came awake. The two main causes of her awaking were the smothering and Thor's yelling voice. She could barely make out the body shape of a very large man through the haze in her eyes and the light shining from around him. She was not worried as she recognized Thor's voice, it had been the last thing she heard before passing out and now it was the first thing she heard when she awoke.

"...Thor…" Orla forced her voice out and it was nothing more than the tiniest of whispers.

Thor spun the instant Orla's small voice reached him. Half his rage disappeared as he leaned over her in the bed as her small and weak voice echoed his name in his ears. His eyes greedily took in the sight of her eyes struggling to open and for a quick instant he wished that he could cup her face in his hands. Thor pushed that thought down surprised by it as Orla's eyes met his before sliding shut but not before he felt the sense of comfort and peace of safety she felt by his presence.

"Orla…" Misty's breath was light as she approached Orla's bedside and Thor stiffened at the sound.

Thor spun around them and stood protectively in front of Orla's bed and Misty stopped short. Thor was still very angry with Misty and Steve, how could they put Orla through this? After everything she had been through they had let the person responsible get to her once again leaving him to stop it. Thor could see that Orla was not safe with them and resolution tightened in his stomach.

"I am taking her," Thor spoke with a calm steel in his voice. "I am taking her away from here, somewhere where she will be safe."

Thor's words pounding in Orla's head as she tried to force her eyes open again. Her eyes only obeyed the slightest amount as she saw Thor's back against the light in the room. He would keep her safe and she knew it. Comforted by those words Orla stopped fighting the oncoming comatose and lapsed back into unconsciousness.

 **Author's Notes:** Copy and paste Thor Ragnarok and Avengers Infinity War plot line in as few words as possible…

To those who are hardcore fans of the Agent's of Shield and know the history of the show I apologize for the quickest rundown of who Elliot Randolph is but I didn't want to inundate you with irrelevant information. I hope I didn't bog you down too much with all the information on Orla's past but there was some interesting things and circumstances in her past that put her where she is today.

Woooo Thor is taking Orla away! Use your imagination to full the blanks till the next chapter. Rate and Review if you'd like to say something. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel just a fan of the universe and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line** **.**

 **Chapter 4:**

Slowly pushing herself out of the deep fog that surrounded her brain Orla fought to open her eyes. She had to focus tremendously hard on the task as her body slowly woke up as well. Her nose was the first thing that turned on and it twitched at the cool minty fresh smell mixed with an underlay of smoke, peppermint and a fire.

Her curiosity was just the drive she needed and she finally managed to open her eyes. For a moment Orla had no idea where she was and she began to panic before the peacefulness of the room hit her. She wasn't tied up on a piece of discarded cardboard in a filthy room instead she was laying in a super comfy large bed. Orla's eyes roamed around the wooden beams in the ceiling and her ears picked up the sound of a subtle cracking sound. She listened harder and as her hearing range increased she heard a semi rhythmic sound that confused her ears. Her eyes roamed around the room more from the ceiling to the walls, Orla saw the brick wall stretching up and recognized it as a fire wall, mantle, and fireplace. Her nose hadn't lied about the fire smoke smell but what about the peppermint smell? Orla turned her head further and spotted the diffuser puffing a steady stream out on the nightstand beside the bed. Peppermint source identified Orla moved her eyes back to the wall on her right with the fireplace and two windows on either side of the brick.

The same rhythmic sound drew Orla's eyes to the window directly across from her and she listened harder to the rhythmic noise but it was also not a constant sound. Wanting to know what it was Orla began to lift herself up. She half expected her body not to respond after all the beatings she took but besides some overall soreness and weakness she felt okay. She did get a sharp tinge in her left bicep and sudden pain in her left shoulder where the burn was located. Orla put it past her for the moment as she slowly slipped out from under the covers of the bed and wobbled over to the window, looking somewhat like a newborn calf learning to walk on wobbly legs. Peering out of the window a building came into view with a rock stepping stone path leading to it. There was a plethora of green grass that held the promise of turning golden any day now and Orla wondered where she was.

Before she could ruminate of her location any further Thor came into view, his arms were piled high with freshly chopped wood. He passed by the window in which Orla ducked to the side so he wouldn't see her and he was out of view before Orla could hear the wood clunking against each other as he stacked it. Orla peered back out the window to try and get another glimpse of him as in the first moment she didn't recognize him. In her memory Thor had long hair but here he was with a short buzz cut, but then again it had been two years since they had seen each other not including the time where Orla was on the verge of passing out.

Orla leaned against the wall and a pain shot down her back from where her shoulder hit the wall she looked down at herself in question. She was wearing scrub pants and a button up scrub top. Her mind raced for an explanation but she stopped short in her worry as her hands travelled to her chest in worry. She found a semi tight tube top around her chest and she questioned it instead of a bra before realizing that the burn was at such a location that she couldn't wear a bra strap until the burn was fully healed. Orla's mind swirled with questions but she couldn't find any and her eyes turned to the bedroom for answers.

Not sure what she was expecting to find Orla was surprised when she spotted her suitcase on a padded bench at the foot of the bed. She steadied herself before walking over to it, only having to grab the bed twice for support as her legs remembered how to walk. Unzipping the bag and opening it Orla found some of her clothes and toiletries from her apartment. Confusion evident on her face she thought where this might have come from but the only thing that came to mind was Thor rescuing her and the much hazier memory of Thor promising to keep her safe and take her away.

A deep blush sprang to Orla's face as Thor's words echoed in her mind. 'I'm taking her...somewhere she'll be safe.' Along with his words echoing in her mind the remembrance of being in his arms hit her and she squirmed at the embarrassment building inside her. Her embarrassment doubled when remembered how disgusting she was when she was rescued. She had spent eight days living in filth with no reprieve of cleanliness. On the subject of cleanliness Orla felt dirty especially after reminiscing of her dirty filthy self at her rescue and she took a look at herself again. The scrubs she was wearing were clean but she could tell that they were not fresh meaning she had been in them for some time. Her hair was in a braid and as she fingered it she could draw no explanation for it. How she was now and how she was in her memory were two very different people and the gaps in between were filled with her confusion.

Pushing past her confusion and obvious blankness of answers Orla gathered up a pair of clean clothes and bathroom items as she headed toward the open doorway hoping it was for a bathroom. It was and she was blown away by the difference from the bedroom to the bathroom. All the hominess of the bedroom was not found in the bathroom but it screamed spa comfort. The entire left side of the bathroom was a huge jet tub that looked big enough for three people, it was big enough that Orla could stretch out and still not touch any of the edges. She turned her attention to the grey ceramic double sink counter with lots of counter space, the sink cabinet was lined with multiple drawers. Her eyes continued to the amazing glass paned shower stall complete with a marble bench tucked into the back wall and matching marble wall with silver faucet and hose attachment. The toilet was situated on the right side of the bathroom beside the marble wall of the shower stall and it had its own little bi fold door for privacy. The bathroom was very modern and new, it gave off a totally different vibe from the bedroom not that it was bad but it just gave Orla a shock from the difference.

Orla had completely undressed before she realized that she probably shouldn't shower, the cut on her bicep which was still wrapped in a clean bandage and she didn't want to risk getting it wet to create a breeding ground for bacteria. It was mostly the burn that worried her, the skin felt tight and taut when she moved her arm up and down. Even with the bandage tapped around her shoulder Orla could tell the burn was still sensitive and healing. Needing to be clean but not wanting to risk anything Orla gave herself a sponge bath to the best of her ability. She forgoed washing her hair as raising her arms to wash her face hurt enough that she knew that there was no way she would be able to wash her own hair.

By the time she had managed to get dressed in a pair of jeans and button up shirt Orla's tummy was rumbling regularly signifying the lack of calories and substance. Her clothes hung off of her frame awkwardly from her lack of nourishment. Once she had food her body would store all the fat giving her back a normal looking body but right now her rib cage was shrunken in.

Making her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she apprehensively and slowly opened the door there. Peering her head out into the hallway of wood she heard whistling coming from another section of the house. Hesitantly tiptoeing past two doors and a stairwell on her left; one door on her right along with another tri folding door Orla made it through the hallway and into the living room area where the house opened up into an open floor plan concept. A full living room was to her right with another fireplace, the dining room and the ¾ kitchenette were on the left. Orla moved closer to the living room side as her eyes slid around the room, soaking in the feel of the home. It was peaceful and drew her in making her want to cuddle into the couch with a good book and stay there the rest of the day. The all-around feel of the home was very homey feeling and Orla feel in love with it immediately.

Thor leaned against the wood post beside the fridge and watched as Orla surveyed the living room. Although there was no fire in the fireplace she took her time looking over what he assumed was every stone in the hand built fireplace. He remained silent as his eyes drank in the sight of her, he was so happy to finally see her awake and moving around. For the past two days after he took her from the hospital she had remained asleep as the comatose drugs were still in her system. Thor had watched over her and waited as patiently as he could for her to awake but now that she was awake he didn't want to scare her. So he waited and watched as her shy steps grew bolder as her comfort level grew.

Not wanting her to turn around and see him watching her Thor cleared his throat softly. Orla jumped slightly and visibly tensed as she turned around to face him. "Good to see you finally awake and up." Thor tried not to stare openly at her as her big eyes filled with questions watched him. "Are you hungry? I've got lunch on the stove right now."

Orla nodded mutely as Thor led her to the big wooden table and she slid into a chair as he turned into the kitchen to ladle up a bowl of soup for the two of them before joining her at the table. He slid an earthenware bowl in front of her with a spoon already dipped into the bowl. Thor took the chair and the head of the table and Orla noticed that he placed himself between her and the door. It wasn't done in a threatening manner and Orla wasn't frightened by him but she still noticed. Her mind was distracted from those thoughts as she tried not to stare of Thor, besides his short hair he had a new scar running from his hairline to his cheek and his right eye was brown. His eyes had always been blue but with this new development Orla had to remind herself that it had been two years and both of them had changed in that time. She couldn't depend on her memory of what Thor looked like any more than she could for who she was two years ago.

Orla didn't think any more on his actions and her staring as she turned her attention to the soup and blew on the hot soup before sipping the soup from the spoon. It was a tad too hot but that didn't stop her hunger from kicking in full force and she had to tamp down her starvation to not devour everything in sight.

Thor had a mischievous knowing twinkle in his eyes as she watched her covertly. He had seen her wide eyed look when she first noticed his scar and eyes but she immediately adjusted to it and for that he appreciated her even more. But Thor's eyes twinkled with mischief as he knew she had to be starving; after her abduction and torture Thor knew that she hadn't been feed while being drained of her blood and other bodily fluids and since she was placed in a drug induced coma to help her body heal she had been placed on an intravenous feeding line. So in reality she had gone more than three weeks without a real calorie intake. But all he had to offer her was this soup and bread that the neighbors had given him yesterday night.

"Thor...this is good soup, is there more?" Orla's quiet voice was hoarse from lack of use but she was famished.

"There is another portion left, I'll get it for you." Thor stood with her bowl. He returned with her bowl within a minute and more bread.

"Did you cook this?" Orla asked while she stirred the soup and blew on it to cool it before testing the temperature.

"I don't know how to cook," Thor admitted, "the neighbors brought it yesterday night as a way to introduce themselves to me." He left the thought hanging there as he pondered how he should ask Orla without sounding sexist. "Do you know how to cook?"

Orla's eyes twinkled as she looked up at him, "Yes I do."

"Do you think you can start cooking?"

"Yes Thor I will." Orla's eyes twinkled as she understood the difficulty of asking her something that was generally considered a woman's job. "I will happily cook for us besides I don't like going hungry any more than anyone else."

Thor tried not to release the breath he had been holding, "Phew good. I've been surviving off of protein bars since we got here."

The question was being dodged around and Orla could feel it. "Thor, where exactly are we?"

Thor didn't answer her question but he knew that she was going to ask it soon. He had hoped to make her more accustomed before dropping the 'This is where you live now and can't leave for your safety and my sanity' bomb on her. He had planned and worked everything out so that she would be safe here. Steve and Misty had really helped to destroy all traces of Orla Glenn from SHIELD's databases and set up her living here. She had basically been pulled off the grid without her consent but Thor was adamant that she be so for her safety. Thor hadn't stopped his planning in consideration of Orla's feelings once she awoke but very sincerely hoped that she would understand the challenges that she would face if she went back out into the world. Only a few of the Avengers knew who Orla was and even less knew where she was. The pause was growing long and Orla's suspicions grew but Thor dodged her question with another one. "How are you feeling?"

Orla didn't like that he wouldn't answer her question but she felt his concern for her health and wellbeing emanating off of him in thick waves. "Still a little weak but okay."

"Okay enough for a small tour?" Thor was putting the dishes in the sink before turning to a cupboard and pulling out a large handful full of protein bars. He handed them to Orla before heading to the door to his left. Orla had missed it when she had first looked around and as she looked closer she saw that the door was down a step. On either side of the door there was hall tree with a bench beside the door and it held jackets and coats on the hooks. There were cubbies under the bench which contained a few pairs of shoes and boots. Cubbies were built into the top that held a pile of mittens, gloves, hats, and scarves.

Her interest was piqued and she followed Thor to the kitchen door where he stepped down into the mini mudroom and began to put on a pair of sturdy boots. Orla shoved the half eaten protein bar the rest of the way in her mouth, not realizing that she had started to eat one but her hunger drove her actions. She put the rest of the bars into her pockets as she looked down at her tennis shoes there and she looked at them questioningly not knowing how they got there but she followed Thor's lead putting on shoes.

"We will have to get you some sturdier boots," Thor commented as he pushed open the door and screen door combo. It lead to a porch that stretched the length of the home and was wide enough that three people could stand side by side and still have enough room for someone to pass by.

Orla's curiosity was doubled as Thor reached back into the hall tree to pull two jackets off the hooks, a lightweight one for him and a slightly heavier duty one for her. Once she was dressed to his satisfaction and munching on her second protein bar he allowed her to step out onto the porch. There on the right hand side was a box with wood stacked all the way to the top of the porch. Orla leaned out and spotted similar boxes almost all the way down the house. There were gaps around the windows of the bedroom at the far end of the porch.

At Orla's question filled face at so many wood boxes Thor chuckled, "Snowy winters. The wood is for the fireplaces. We don't want to freeze."

The way he said it made it sound like he was staying here with her and she was beginning to suspect that she was going to have to stay here as well. If Thor asked her if she wanted to stay she would but she would like her opinion to be heard before she was forced into anything.

Orla looked out at the rock path leading to the little wooden building 100 feet away. The rest of the area was filled with grass that was still green but had the tinting's and hinting's of changing soon.

Thor watched her as she looked out toward the sauna but her eyes continued to move around and he hoped that she liked everything that she saw. Her eyes slid to him in the next moment and after a pause of staring at each other with Orla waiting and Thor just taking in the sight of her grey blue eyes framed by a piece of loose hair Thor snapped out of it and announced.

"Welcome to Norway Orla." Thor announced as he waved his arm in a wide circle in front of them.

"Norway?" Orla stopped herself from choking. She was surprised to be sure but she had already fallen in love with the country. It was slightly reminiscent of her grandparents little farm outside of Londonderry Derry in Northern Ireland. A major difference she had already spotted was the peaks rising in the distance and some that were closer at hand instead of the rolling hills that she had come to love while taking care of her grandparents. Also there was a colder bite to the air which caused a shiver to run down Orla's body.

Thor saw the shiver at the hit of cold wind that sprung up from the south, the ocean was that way and the burst of wind must have travelled through the small canyon pass that lead to the house. It was a good mile or so walk to the cliff's edge and the ocean but Thor didn't want to mention that right now.

Orla felt Thor's mood suddenly slip, it felt dark but it was only there for a moment before his previous mood was back. With his previous mood back she felt his concern at her health and she decided to put him at ease. She stepped down the porch steps and onto the first of the rock stepping stones leading towards the sauna. She turned and waited for him hoping he would catch her meaning.

Thor didn't miss her cue as she waited for him to continue with the tour of the property. "That is the sauna right there," Thor gestured down the path to the building. But he didn't lead Orla there instead he continued following the second path that Orla had missed when she first looked out the window. It lead to where Thor had been chopping wood all morning in his angst waiting for her to wake up.

As they walked Thor explained the layout of the land to Orla while she continued to eat the protein bars he had given her in the house. "Behind the house is the garden and beyond that are the fruit trees along with fruit bushes." The garden was a decently sized rectangle that was covered with weeds. The fruit trees and bushes had been picked clean but Orla wondered about the garden plot. Why was everything else farm ready but this was left to fill with weeds?

Thor kept walking as they followed what seemed like a well-worn path and they ended on the other side of the house. An external building was attached to the right side of the house and Thor explained that the garage was a new addition. From what he said about winters Orla understood why. They walked all the way around the house and from the side of the carport Orla could see the porch extended all the way to the front of the house too.

"Do you like Toyota's?" Thor asked as they looked into the carport and Orla saw the new SUV parked there.

Orla hesitated only a moment, "Yes." She wondered at Thor's strange question, why did he want her opinion on these things? She had a strange sensation crawl up her spine, it was as if he was trying to give her things to like so she would like the home more.

Thor led her down the gravel driveway towards the two story barn. The road connected with the barn through a bridge onto the second level and Thor opened the door on freshly oiled wheels.

Orla was hit with the smells of farm animals and at second sniff she inhaled deeply once again reminding her of her grandparent's farm. Thor was closing the door as Orla looked around at the half stocked hay on the top level and she found the stairs to the bottom level. She left him there as she started down the stairs in excitement.

"Orla?" Thor questioned, his heart jumping to his throat at her sudden disappearance. He didn't know how she felt about farm animals and regretted not asking her before bringing her to the barn.

"I'm down here," Orla called to him as she peered down the stalls of the bottom level of the barn. The barn smelt musty from age but Orla could see work had been done on a lot of this area. It was clean, for a barn, but it spoke of work.

When Thor reached the bottom level he was greeted with the sight of Orla scratching the milk cows forelock and talking to the calf hiding behind its mother. Her file had mentioned living on her grandparent's farm but Thor didn't know how much of a farm it was. Apparently it was enough of a farm that she was comfortable in a barn and around the cow.

"This is Dis," Thor explained as he leaned back against a post to watch her. "The calf doesn't have a name yet."

"Well we'll have to change that." Orla giggled as Dis licked her hand with a long wet slimy tongue.

Thor loved the sound and relished it. He didn't realize Orla had left the cow and was walking down the aisle of the barn to peer into more of the stalls.

"Who is this big fella?" Orla asked and Thor opened his eyes at the sound of her voice further away then he anticipated. She was at the Dolehest's stall.

"Marshell," Thor replied and the big horse nickered at him at hearing his name.

"He's gorgeous," Orla reached out and he sniffed her open palm. "What breed is he?"

"A Dolehest also known as a Norwegian Trotter or Dole Trotter." Thor explained. "He is on average size and can be used for both riding and farm work. Do you know how to ride?"

"It's been a while but I'm okay at riding." Orla explained herself to Thor's question. "My grandparents had a mixed Irish Sport horse and American Quarter horse but she was old, cranky, and round."

Thor snorted at Orla's reply and he easily imagined her astride the grouchy old plump horse. He watched as Orla petted Marshell's nose before moving on. "The two sheep are Be and Te." He only shrugged at their names when Orla turned to him with a questioning look. "I don't know." He followed Orla through the barn till she stopped at a wire caged door, "Chickens...about half dozen."

"Ah," Orla said as she surveyed the coop inside the barn. "Do they go outside?"

"There is a chicken sized door on the outside to let them out but I didn't let them out today." At Orla's questioning face he blushed slightly and explained, "They don't like me the little peckers…"

Orla smiled and looked back at the naughty chickens who had apparently felt threatened by the large man trying to steal their eggs.

"So….do you know how to take care of all…?" He let his sentence die off as Orla turned back to face him, her face unreadable.

"Most, grandpa didn't have sheep by the time I got there to help out. But the rest I'll need a refresher before I start taking care of them." Orla's suspicions rose. Was she here to cook and take care of the farm? She changed her mood immediately, "I love animals, my healing powers don't work on them nor does my emotions sense so I can pet them all day long and..." Her breath caught in her throat as she realized she just told Thor her secret about her healing powers. She had felt so comfortable around Thor that she didn't think before she spoke and Orla froze as her eyes darted to Thor's face.

He stood beside her and gave her a kind smile, "It's okay Orla, I know." He paused as he thought over her sentence. "Emotion sense?"

It took Orla a moment to respond as she was trying to wrap her head around him already knowing about her powers. She answered while still wondering how he knew, "Empathy, I can sense others emotions and force whatever emotion I want them to feel on them. Of course it is stronger with touch but I did use it a lot to keep people calm a while ago." Orla's voice trailed off.

Thor nodded his understanding, Thanos's finger snap. "Your file didn't say anything about being an empath."

"My file?" Orla's head snapped up.

"Ah right, after we rescued you Misty gave me your SHIELD file to read so I could understand why you were taken." He felt a little embarrassment about knowing so much about her now. "Only Steve and Natasha know about your powers," he added quickly, "and all of your files have been destroyed to keep you safe."

Orla nodded her head in understanding and the silence between them was broken when Marshell neighed loudly, breaking the moment that was happening.

"Alright I guess I'll feed you buddy." Thor chuckled as he grabbed the pitchfork and began to fork some hay into Marshell's bin. "The neighbors have been feeding, milking, and gathering since…" Thor cut his explanation very short and his voice trailed off before he finished that sentence.

Orla didn't miss it and she studied him as his expression turned somber and she was hit with a whopper dose of sadness.

Thor turned away from her and started down the aisle of the barn, "The cow gets three forkfuls as the calf is starting to eat hay too but is still milking. Sheep get two total, Marshell gets two, and chickens have a feed bucket but you'll have to check it regularly along with their water bucket. I'll take care of the water since you shouldn't be lifting buckets with your injuries." Thor dove into the feeding instructions to distract himself and Orla from the previous moment. "They get feed twice daily, once in the morning and once at dusk. Water only once daily or as needed."

Orla listened to Thor as he shoveled hay into each of the stalls. She could sense his sadness and guilt as he pushed it down deep. She didn't know what to do with him, he seemed so determined to do everything by himself that Orla just stood there and watched him. In that moment her heart reached out to him and she wished she could soothe the sadness and guilt he was feeling away but his words pulled her from her wishing.

"The neighbors have been a great help so far and have offered to teach us whatever we need to learn. So that's basically everything concerning the farm animals from me," Thor chuckled roughly as he finished the feeding and lead Orla outside.

Orla didn't have a chance to ask about the neighbors as Thor continued. "This property was theirs before it was bought by an American couple who were looking to retire up here I think, but they sold it after a while. They renovated the house and did a lot of work but from what the neighbors have said they couldn't adjust to the cold wet winters or the summer midnight sun seasons."

Orla looked down the road as her emotional outreach power sensed two new presences approaching. She reached out and grabbed Thor's jacket sleeve to alert him as Orla eyed the couple approaching arm in arm.

"God dag nabo," the older gentleman called out to Thor and Orla.

Orla blinked long and hard and hearing the unfamiliar words, she almost jumped at Thor's response.

"God day bestefar Morten, hvordan har du det?"

Orla stood by mute as Thor conversed with the older gentleman that Orla had picked up was named Morten. She had also deduced that since they were in Norway they were probably speaking Norwegian which she did not know so instead Orla turned to her emotional sensing powers and tried to get a read on the couple. They were reserved but she could feel an underlying excitement directed at her, they were excited to meet her.

Thor cut into Orla's ruminating, "Grandpa Morten and Grandma Heidi have invited us over for dinner tonight at their farmhouse down the lane there." He nodded with his head slightly, "Do you want to attend?"

Orla felt a little tired and weak but she could feel their excitement at meeting her. "I'm okay, we should go."

Thor smiled at her then turned his attention to Morten and Heidi to let them know. A few more words were exchanged before they all started out and Orla was looking around at the scenery. It was a cool afternoon day with overcast cloudy skies but besides the bite of fall weather hanging around it was a pleasant afternoon. Most of the plants were starting to change from summer to fall in their colors and prepping for fall then winter was beginning.

"It's a good two mile walk to Morten's farm down this lane," Thor explained as he eyed Morten and Heidi walking arm in arm wishing he could hold Orla close like that. He had already admitted his feelings to himself that Orla was special and dear to him. But he didn't want to scare her away with his feelings when they were just barely getting the chance to get to know one another. Thor was feeling great that Orla was finally awake and seemingly healed fine besides the cut and burn that were taking longer. It was her half Asgardian blood and Steve's blood donation that helped speed through the healing process. A great desire to touch Orla grew within him and he began to think of a way around it, maybe if he could take her hand as say he was worried about her walking so far but he was snapped out of those thoughts when Orla spoke up.

"Do they know any English?" Orla asked quietly, not wanting to offend them if they did.

Thor chuckled lightly at her shyness appearing again, "No they don't. Their children and grandchildren are more modern and have learned English at school. One of their daughters lives with them now and Henrik, their son, owns a farm a few miles away from them so they are close, you'll meet them sometime I'm sure."

"Are they the ones who you bought the farm from?" Orla asked as she peered down the lane. Dim sunlight was trying to peek through the row of trees on the right side of the road as it curved around the down slope of the mountain on Thor's left.

Thor's paused in his answer, "No." He desperately wished to avoid this subject that Orla was bringing up but he had been dodging around it for a better part of the morning.

Orla sensed the shift in Thor's emotions sharply. She could feel hurt, sadness, guilt, and avoidance in him as they walked. She was very unsure if she should ask him more or just let it drop for now.

Thor spoke up before Orla could decide, "I got it from the person who bought it from the Americans."

"Oh, okay then." Orla watched the side of Thor's face from her short height. He obviously was trying not to tell her something and it made her want to find out. She sensed conflict in him and couldn't bear to see him suffer. "-"

"Var her," Grandpa Morten announced pulling Thor and Orla from their conversation. While they had been talking they didn't realize that they were almost to Morten's farm. Sprawling acres of fields filled with hay and grass pastures for animals spread out across the land in front of Orla. "Vi vil fortsette arrangementet som faren din har satt opp med oss."

Thor nodded his head as both Orla and Grandma Heidi stood by silently before they started back their walk towards the farmhouse. "Henrik, Grandpa Morten's son, will deliver hay for our animals according to the previous deal my father set up with them."

"You father...Odin?" Orla was stunned, her eyes searched Thor's intimately as he immediately realized he said it without thinking.

Now he had to explain, "Yes. He bought the house and property from the Americans, he lived here before passing." Thor didn't want Orla to press it any further as guilt boiled up inside him.

Orla reached up and took Thor's hand at feeling his guilt building inside him. As soon as she touched his hand she bit down on her lip to keep her gasp contained. He had more guilt and sadness than she thought and he was fighting it. "I'm sorry, I know it's hard to talk about it." Her grandparents and mother flashed through her mind quickly.

Thor stood frozen with Orla clenching his hand as a mix of feelings built up inside of him. The feeling of losing everyone you love was mutual between them as they both understood it much too well. At her caring gesture Thor's desire and lust grew out of his control and it smacked into Orla strongly.

Her gasp was lost as Grandpa Morten called out to them. "Velkommen til vart hjem."

Thor saw her widened eyed expression as he side stepped around her thus breaking their hand contact as he began toward the house. Judging from her reaction Thor guessed that she'd never felt that strong of desire from someone else. It confused him, why hadn't she ever felt that before, she was an adult. At that thought Thor felt conflicted by his desire hitting her, he was happy that there wasn't someone else but also worry that he'd scared her. His desire was not just physical attraction but respect and a desire to know more about her along with his burning desire to keep her safe and protected. It was a whole slew of emotions that smacked Orla square in the face and she had gotten a double whopper of it because she had been holding Thor's hand.

The fiercest need to protect her through Orla's veins that momentarily rooted her in place. There was something else in Thor's emotions that clung inside Orla and began to unfurl deep in her stomach. Heat rushed through her body at his lust and desire for her and it froze Orla in place as she tried to decipher the feeling. She had to fight to separate her feelings about Thor from his clinging to her but Orla already knew the answer from two years ago, she liked him. He was kind to her and cared about her and now being faced with his desire for her Orla was frozen by it.

 **Author's Notes:** All Norwegian is thanks of Google translate so if anything is terribly wrong I sincerely apologize. Orla is safe but that also means Thor pulled some major strings to get her 'off the grid'. What do you think of Thor snatching her away and hiding her away in Norway?

I didn't make it to the end of this story this month but didn't really do it for NaNoWriMo completion or anything, just a challenge to myself but that's hard to do when I was done for three days with eye surgery and then Thanksgiving weekend with no electronics. Yeah…but I will continue to post until this story is done.

Good things to come so please continue reading if you like the story and thank for your support. Rate and Review if you'd like. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel.** **I do not own any part of Marvel just a fan of the universe and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line** **.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Thor was shaking Hendrik's hand when Orla finally turned around to greet the mob of Grandpa Morten and Grandma Heidi's children. Word had gotten around that Odin's son Thor had claimed his father's home after his father passed away. They were even more curious of the newcomer when the rumors started about him bringing an unconscious woman to the rural farm far away from people. Half of the family was laughing about the appropriately named family, Odin and his son Thor, and the other half of the family had their great suspicions that Thor had stolen this female from somewhere and brought her against her will.

It was a flurry of activity as everyone was vying for a chance to be introduced to the couple as they were the center of attention. Orla barely had time to be introduced to everyone before they were ushered inside to the kitchen table and food was served. She could feel multiple pairs of eyes on her as Thor kept pushing more food in her direction. By the time dinner was over Orla was sure that she had put on at least thirty pounds but she wasn't hungry anymore.

When Orla returned from the bathroom half of the family was outside enjoying the sunset as the kids played some yard games and some of the adults had pulled out a guitar and was strumming some notes. Thor noticed her right away and almost burst with joy at seeing her filled out. All the food he pushed on her at dinner was reflected on her body, she looked positively radiant and healthy. He was about to walk up to her and take her hands when Grandpa Morten and Henrik caught his attention by waving him over to their little circle.

Thor shot Orla an apologetic look as Grandpa Morten and son Henrik pulled Thor aside to discuss some matters leaving Orla standing there by herself awkwardly. She wasn't alone for long as Irene, Morten's and Heidi's youngest daughter swooped in. Orla was pulled into Irene and her cousins, Anita, conversation. At first they were talking about children as Anita's oldest was hitting those terrible preteen years. The two jabbered away while Orla sipped on a tea. She had to fight for a tea when everyone kept trying to give her a beer but once she explained that she had an injury and didn't want to slow it's healing process they didn't try to give her any more beer.

Thor kept glancing at Orla to make sure she was doing okay, she seemed okay if not a little bit awkward. He sipped at the beer that had been handed out and noticed immediately that Orla refused any alcohol. He turned back to his conversation with Morten and Henrik, they were still discussing preparations for the coming winter. It was something that Thor should be listening to but he was a little worried about Orla. Focusing on running the farm would help Orla in the long run so Thor turned his attention to the hay delivery schedule for winter that Henrik was talking about.

"So Orla?" Anita nudged her arm, "You and Thor just moved into the ocean farm."

"Ocean farm?"

"Yeah it doesn't have any good areas for farming or planting because it is too close to the ocean."

Orla wondered why Thor didn't tell her about the ocean as Anita continued.

"It is only like a two mile walk to the cliff's edge and back to your house. All the good grazing is found in the southern canyon."

Irene saw Orla's discomfort and jumped into the conversation. "Well you are still new to the area and haven't had time to explore yet. A farm is a lot of work."

Orla nodded at that, "It is. I lived on a farm with my grandparents for four years."

"It's good that you have some experience, it'll help." Irene smiled softly at Orla who she was beginning to suspect was very shy around new people. She had seen Thor looking over at Orla, checking on her. "Why did you live with your grandparents for four years?"

"When I had graduated high school I went to visit them and found out they were sick so I stayed with them until they passed away."

An awkward silence settled on the group as they processed Orla's words. Thinking of loved ones that had passed away brought up fresher deaths and hurts.

Anita was the first one to bring it up, "Did you see the news release from Africa?"

"The alien invasion? Yes, that was all we could watch for days."

Orla was waiting to interject but the two kept talking rapidly about the news release from a small country called Wakanda and the alien invasion that happened there. It had been determined that that was the root cause of the vanishing-into-ash phenomenon but there was still no real explanation. Orla stared down Thor across the lawn but he didn't catch her eye as he drank with a group of men from the family. The more she listened the more it sounded like Thor would have answers. Her attention was pulled away from Thor when Irene started crying.

"I lost my husband," she sobbed.

Orla didn't hesitate, she placed her hand on Irene's shoulder and pulled the raw grief from her. She was hit with the raw power of pure grief and the only thing she could do was to try and help Irene fight through her grief. Orla never said anything when these situations came up but did her best to help those through those difficult emotions.

Anita was silent as she watched Orla, "I am sorry for your loss, my cousin was a good man."

"He was the best," Irene sobbed harder, "I know I should be grateful but sometimes I wish I would have vanished too so I wouldn't have to suffer."

"And leave your parents and family?" Anita snapped then took a deep breath at her cousin in law's secret confession. "Even with all your loss you should be grateful for what you have left."

As the women stood in a tight circle one of the cousins in the family who had had two too many beers left the men's circle and stumbled over to the newest and pretty darn hot woman. He had his sights set on Orla and he was going to give it his best shot to convince her to go for a long walk back to his place. His eyes focused on the feminine curves of her butt as he slowly stumbled and walked up behind her.

"Heeeey theeeereee girl," His words were slurred as he clamped his hand not holding his beer onto her left shoulder.

Orla bit back her scream of pain as he basically slapped the burn on her shoulder. "Excuse me," Orla tried to pull away to from him but he was leaning heavily against her and as she moved away he tripped causing the beer in his hand to splash across the back of Orla's head and neck.

The two of them were tumbling to the ground in a tangle but before Orla could hit the grass Thor had his arm around her waist and was righting her. She felt his anger rise in him and she pushed a calm control into him as his arm remained clamped around her waist.

"Oh are you two alright?"

"Darn fool, he's drunk again."

"No thank you I'm fine," Orla winced as pain shot through her shoulder to her spine and down her legs. Thank goodness Thor was still holding her up or else she might have dropped to the ground. "Just got the beer on me."

"Come inside and change your shirt."

"I think we should be going," Thor interjected as he eyed the blackening sky. "Those clouds look darker than earlier." He had felt Orla wince from the numbing pain that weakened her legs and he supported her body with his.

"Yes it'll rain but let me get you in a clean shirt before you leave." Irene took charge of Orla as the rest of the men in the family started to haul off the drunk cousin. Orla disengaged herself from Thor and followed Irene silently into the house as her mind swirled with how she was going to change and not let Irene see the bandages. The horrors that had been inflicted on her body had a very real reminder from the marks that they left and Orla didn't want anyone to see them.

Orla's jacket, shirt, and hair were soaking wet from the full pint of beer that Irene's cousin had spilled on her. She managed to peel herself out of the jacket and shirt without injuring herself more but she didn't have a chance to look at the bandages as Irene saw her bicep bandage.

"Oh dear, you are injured." Irene looked sheepish, "I thought you just didn't like beer."

"I don't," Orla replied as she quickly slid on the borrowed button up shirt from Irene.

"Does it hurt?" Irene asked as she dug through a pile of unused jackets.

"It's still healing and getting better, thank you." Orla replied as Irene handed her the jacket.

Irene could tell Orla didn't want to talk about her injury and so far she had decided that whatever happened to Orla when the vanishing ash phenomenon had been bad. But Orla had Thor and it seemed like the two of them were still in the 'dating' phase of a relationship so either out of necessity or convenience Irene assumed that's why they were together.

"Thank you for the shirt and jacket but we need to get going now." Orla stood with Thor on the lawn in front of the house and her voice pulled Irene out of her thoughts of the new couple.

"Please come by the house anytime!" Irene and the family waved as Thor and Orla began the two mile walk back to their house.

They were silent on the walk back and Orla felt almost like she had to jog to keep up with Thor's fast paced walk. She didn't have to worry about it much longer because as soon as they were out of visible distance from the farmhouse Thor stopped so suddenly that Orla had to skid to a stop.

"Thor? Is everything alright?" Orla peered down the dark road for any signs of danger. Dusk had already passed and night was steadily creeping down upon the land.

"No offense but you are too slow." Thor admitted as he bent at his waist and in one fluid motion swept Orla off her feet. "This will be faster," was all he said as he took off at a full run down the road causing Orla to shriek at the suddenness of it.

Orla felt completely useless as she watched the trees zip by at Thor's speed. The wind hitting her made her shiver even more because her hair was wet and smelt like alcohol. She didn't have to worry too long though because at Thor's speed they soon arrived at their house just as a heavy rain began.

The house was dark, night was full on them with the rain pounding down as they entered the dark home. Thor flipped on a lamp in the living room before setting Orla down in the entryway. She struggled to slip out of her shoes as Thor pulled off his coat and threw it over the edge of the loveseat to his right.

"Go start the shower so the water can warm up." Thor commanded but his voice was soft as he checked the lock on the door and began pulling off his boots.

Had he seen her shivering Orla wondered as she fumbled with the zipper at the top of her jacket but her hands were like two frozen chunks. "Thhhoorrr." Her jaw trembled as she tried to grip the tiny metal zipper.

"Shower." Thor said as he yanked down Orla's zipper. The jacket sprung open at being freed and Thor manually turned her around to face the hallway. "Now."

Orla shuffled down the hallway as her arms wrapped around her, she felt super cold now that she wasn't in Thor's arms. A blush warmed her cheeks as that thought hit her and she zipped straight into the bathroom without thinking to grab a fresh change of clothes as Thor entered the bedroom right behind her.

He immediately went to the fireplace to start stacking logs and kindling as Orla shut the bathroom door. In a few moments he heard the water turn on and he turned his attention back to the fireplace to get a fire going. The temperature had dropped significantly once the sun had gone down and the rain didn't help any. Thor had felt Orla shivering against his chest as he had run the two miles home and seeing her struggle with the zipper on her jacket had tugged at his heart. She had looked like a little hamster shivering and paralyzed with cold igniting another heavy dose of wanting to protect Orla inside of him. He chuckled to himself as the fire started up and he looked at the bathroom door. Sighing he stoked the fire and savored its warmness before standing, his footsteps were quiet as he walked to the door and heard Orla's soft "Ow."

Orla flushed the toilet and closed the bi folding door as she chucked her pants with underwear towards the sink. Her hands were still cold but she had some use out of them, more than a few minutes ago but her fingers still struggled with the buttons on the shirt. She had finally struggled out of the shirt and had the tube top over her head when she overextended the tight skin of the burn on her shoulder. "Ow." Her shoulder ached painfully at the movement and she tossed her top towards her pants as the bathroom door opened and Thor walked straight into the bathroom.

Orla shrieked, she couldn't help it. "Thor! What are you are doing?" She flipped around so her back was facing him as her arms covered her chest.

"I'll clean your wounds for you and wash your hair." He moved around her and she inched toward the shower stall as he opened a cupboard to pull out two more towels.

Orla's mouth was opening and closing, gaping like a fish out of water as she eyed Thor's movements via the mirror. She was stumbling for words but none came out she was so shocked at his sudden intrusion into the bathroom.

Thor could see her self-consciousness as she tried to hide herself from him. Biting back a sigh he spoke to help her overcome her embarrassment. "Who do you think has been cleaning your burn and cut prior?"

Orla gulped and with a wavering voice answered, "You have?"

Thor nodded as he pulled out a fresh roll of gauze, burn ointment, and antibacterial cream for her injuries. "Just for the past two days since I took you from the hospital." Talking about these to her seemed to help her overcome some of her embarrassment so Thor continued. "Okay let me get the gauze off." He stepped up behind her and she tensed as his warm fingers began to pull the gauze tape off of her shoulder. She only resisted his light administrations when he had to manually take her left arm so he could unwind the gauze from her bicep.

Thor had to focus on the task of unwinding the gauze from her arm as he could very easily look down at her and see over her shoulder to her breasts that she was desperately trying to squish into herself to hide them. He released her arm and she stepped forward to put space in between them but he still had to unwind her braid. He let it be and directed her into she shower.

Orla slipped behind the glass and tested the water as she could feel Thor's presence in the bathroom behind her. There was a solid, albeit see through, wall between them so Orla felt comfortable enough to let go of herself and start unwinding her hair from it's braid with her uninjured arm. She was just beginning to ruffle her wet alcohol hair after it had been freed from the braid when Thor stepped into the shower behind her.

Before she could scream Thor took charge, "Calm down, kneel down on the floor, facing me please." He reached behind her for the hose and doused his hand in it to test the temperature.

Orla shrank but followed Thor's direction as he knelt behind her and waited for her to do the same. She flinched at the first touch of his hand as he finished unwinding the rest of her braid. He directed the spray from the hose over her head as he cupped his hand to keep water from splashing onto her shoulder. After a few douses to get her hair rinsed of alcohol and wet enough he began to lather her head with shampoo. His fingers were gentle as he scrubbed her scalp and Orla began to feel herself relaxing slowly.

"After we rescued you we kept you in an induced coma," Thor explained what happened after her rescue, hearing him talk seemed to help her not be so nervous so he continued on as he washed her hair. "Steve donated blood, basically saving your life. Close your eyes I'm going to wash the shampoo out now."

Orla obeyed as she remained in a hunched over kneel so Thor could continue washing her hair. She had noticed that he had a hand towel over his thighs and she was grateful that he had thought of her sensitivities but she could still see the rest of Thor's naked body as those abs were blowing her mind.

"Conditioner now."

She heard the bottle squirt a moment before Thor began to work the conditioner into her hair and he continued talking. "One of the guys escaped when we rescued you and he snuck into the hospital to try and smother you, the accomplish who helped him escaped and is on the loose so you are still in danger." Thor's anger and fear zapped into Orla through the direct contact as he had his hands on her head. She tensed suddenly and remained frozen and Thor began to worry as he brushed aside his anger.

Orla couldn't fight the sudden paralyzing fear that shot through her at the thought of the Hydra members still hunting for her. Her mind flashbacked through all the terrible abuses they heaped on her in her eight day hostage period. Thor's anger and fear hit her and left suddenly as he brushed past it quickly. But having the zap of Thor's emotions was enough to shock her out of the fear freezing her veins.

Thor paused at feeling an unknown fear creep into him before it started to melt away. "SHIELD withdrew you from school and closed your apartment after packing it up. Morten has phone, mail, and very slow internet but you are welcome to go over anytime to use their services. Morten will get mail for us until we can get a mailbox installed up here but it might take some time." Thor started to ramble off information as he rinsed Orla's hair and began to braid it in two plaits.

Orla waited as Thor braided her hair quickly and expertly, he had been the one who had been braiding Orla's hair. She waited as Thor finished quickly and draped them next to her neck. He was finally finished, now he would leave and she could shower in peace.

"Turn around and I'll scrub your back for you." Thor continued taking care of Orla as he had no intention of allowing her to try and wash her own back and risk her pulling open either one of her two wounds.

Orla had difficulty turning around without flashing Thor but she managed and when her back faced him she felt him move closer. His knees brushed up against the pads of her feet as he leaned forward to inspect the burn closely. She squirmed from his gaze and the feel of his fingers on her shoulder next to the burn.

"Hold still so I can clean it without hurting you."

"But…" Orla fell silent, she didn't think Thor would understand her insecurities that the burn created in her.

He heard the waiver in her voice, "But?" Thinking he had hurt her he stopped but she continued to squirm.

"It's ugly…" She whispered as she wished she could curl into a ball and disappear.

Thor didn't miss a beat and he went back to cleaning the burn, "I don't find it ugly, I find the circumstances on how it came to be on you ugly. You survived and this mark will make you stronger, it adds character." After a pause he continued, "I'll always be here and never let it happen to you again. I promise that it'll never happen again."

Orla nodded in understanding but remained silent as Thor finished cleaning the burn and moved on to checking the healing cut on her bicep. Thor remained quiet as well as he handled her body and she let him. He had free reign to move her arms to clean and wash over the cut on her bicep. His gentle touch grew even gentler when he neared the burn that she was so self-conscious of but he slowed his light scrubbing. His careful gaze drew closer as he checked on the burn that dominated the entirety of her left shoulder blade.

Orla could feel his breath fanning out over her back and she jumped when his finger gently felt her burn. It didn't hurt her but surprised her and her surprise reflected back into Thor.

A sly smile formed on Thor's face as his finger left her burn and travelled to the nape of her neck. Running one lone finger down her spine Thor watched her reactions very carefully and waited. Of course Orla jumped at first but a shiver overruled her jump as the shiver rolled down her spine following Thor's finger. An odd sensation hit Thor and he realized that it was Orla's emotion that she unknowingly pushed into him. Before he could stop it his desire flowed through him and he felt Orla tense as she received it as well.

Confusion marred Orla's face at the new sensations in her. The shiver at Thor's finger on her spine had started it but then it had turned into something else. It felt like a tightening in her lower back and low abdomen with a warm pulsation between her thighs. Orla was completely caught off guard by the sexual desire stirring in her body and Thor's added on top of it.

Thor felt Orla's response and her confusion at both his desire and the beginning of her arousal. He also felt her confusion and sensed her hesitation as she tensed up slightly. Thor took a deep breath to calm himself down as he dunked the bath pouf in the stream of water, lathered it up before and applied it to Orla's mid back. But as she arched her back into his scrubbing ministrations Thor felt his desire for her grow even more.

Orla was enjoying the feel of Thor washing her back and she had long stopped squishing her chest into herself in an effort to conceal herself from Thor. She arched her back in as the pouf Thor was using dipped down to her buttocks. Her shoulders were thrown backwards and her head was tilted to the side as a sigh slipped out at Thor's ministrations.

Taking a giant leap of chance and his heart leaping into his throat Thor leaned forward onto the right side of Orla's back. His hands slipped around her waist as he started scrubbing her thighs.

Orla tensed immediately at feeling Thor envelop her in a semi hug like embrace as he continued to scrub her body. His chest was pressed into Orla's back as his legs extended out around her legs and his arms encircled her waist. His warmth started to creep into her chilled body and her muscles relaxed into his hard body from the heat his body was generating.

Thor felt her body tense then relax as he focused on maintaining a pure line of thought as he leaned into her and she semi relaxed against him. His hand with the bath pouf travelled to her waist and he felt the muscles in her abdomen clench from the sensation as his hand moved over her lower torso. But his hand plundered as the pouf began to pass over the upper part of her torso and her breasts.

Orla's hand flew up and grabbed Thor's a second after it passed over her breast roughly. They were frozen in a suddenly immensely tense moment as she stilled his hand.

Thor began to worry that he lost control of his desire and was too forward with Orla but he had lost himself in taking care of her. The desire to take care of her doubled with the sudden need to touch her had blown away his common reasoning. She had felt so right in his arms and Thor felt like he had finally something solid to hold onto after the past month. After losing his father, his homeland and country, his people and then his brother and not managing to avenge them in killing Thanos Thor had lost his way. It was as if he had been floating with no future ahead of him but now his feet were planted on the ground and a door was opened to him. Orla had to have been reintroduced into his life for some reason that fate and destiny had decided. His old memories of her and new ones that were made daily gave Thor a sense of peace of comfort and he grabbed hold of it with everything he had.

Thor was snapped out of his sudden apprehension when Orla began to guide his hand holding the pouf against her chest. Her hand was soft and shy in her guiding ministrations and he stared at her in minor shock. Noticing the redness on her cheeks and ears Thor's eyes softened in gratitude, relief, and pleasure before he leaned his head down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Orla flinched at the sudden movement of Thor's as his chin came to rest on her shoulder but her hand continued to guide his in washing her chest. She only quivered once when Thor's left hand resting on her hip began to rub down her thigh and back up to her hip and waist. Indiscriminate shivers followed in the wake of Thor's movement and Orla began to anticipate the feeling of his hand rubbing across her flesh. A warm tingling sensation was building in her lower abdomen that Orla was unfamiliar with.

Thor leaned more into Orla as he stretched forward to grab the hose and direct the spray of warm water across the front of Orla's knees. In that action a scalding hardness tapped into Orla's lower back but her attention was quickly diverted as Thor looked down to direct the spray of water onto her chest. Orla gasped loudly at both the water spraying onto her flesh and Thor's beard scraping against her right shoulder and some of her neck. Tingles and goosebumps erupted along Orla's flesh as a jolt shot through her veins and a whole new set of shivers ran down her torso originating from where his beard was rubbing.

At the sound of Orla's gasp Thor turned his head towards her face to see what had caused her to gasp. His beard rubbed more against her shoulder but mostly against her neck as his right hand flew up to grab her shoulder in worry. Thor's aim was skewed because of how he was basically wrapped around her and instead of grabbing her shoulder his hand landed directly on top of her right breast. His eyes widened in shock, at first from the accidental placement of his hand and then from the soft mound of flesh filling in his hand with a hardening peak.

Thor's eyes took in the sight of Orla turning to face him, her widened eyes, and mouth dropped open from her gasp that was still lingering on her lips. He saw her eyes move from his eyes down to his mouth and chin that, until a few seconds ago had been resting on her shoulder. He was frozen in shock at his hand misplacement but he hadn't moved and his hand was still gently holding Orla's right breast. Another gasp sounded from Orla and Thor realized that his hand had acted involuntarily at the feel of her soft flesh under his calloused hands. His eyes shot down to her chest where his hand was squeezing very gently.

"...Thor…" Orla's gasp was light on her lips as a building pressure rose in her abdomen.

Her arousal and raw unheard need slammed into Thor, his eyes flew back up to her face and at the sight of her slightly parted lips Thor lost his control of his inhibitions.

Leaning forward just enough to make contact Thor pressed his lips against Orla's for a heated and passionate kiss.

Orla was breathless when Thor broke the kiss and pulled away from her lips. Her eyes had slid shut during their kiss and when she opened them Thor was looking at her with an intense look laden with cation. She didn't study his eyes very long as her excitement and his growing desire reflected into each other in a loop. A tightening pull was in her lower abdomen and her body felt hot and was flushed with heat. Something had changed in Orla and she was driven by the heat coursing through her veins as she leaned forward closing the small distance between her and Thor and returned his kiss with a need fueled kiss.

Thor had to remind himself to take it slow but when Orla kissed him back with a strong need he gave into his desires and returned her kiss with more passion. They were both breathless when Orla finally pulled away to catch her breath but Thor immediately began to trail kisses down her chin to her neck and once he reached her neck he smiled as she wiggled, shivered, and gasped. Realizing that his beard and kisses were a major cause of her reactions Thor took his time savoring her skin as her head fell back onto his shoulder. His hands cupped both of her breasts and he held her gently until Orla pushed her chest forward into his hands. Taking it as a sign he began to fondle her chest slowly as he took his time feeling her body against his and hearing her gasps and mewls of pleasure.

Orla's uninjured arm came up to begin running her fingers through his short hair as he sucked against her reddening neck. He released her neck and instantly she turned her head to catch his lips against hers as she directed his head towards hers. Orla felt Thor's hands on her chest before one dropped and travelled down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. His fingers brushed gently over her clenched together thighs and stopped.

Thor ended the kiss as his hand rested with his palm against her pubic patch and his fingers stretched down against her thighs. He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked down her body as she was still reeling from the aftereffects of his tongue tangling kiss. He fought to keep his fingers still as he watched her heaving chest.

"Thor?" Orla's voice was filled with question as she gasped for air. So many sensations were running through her body that set her blood on fire. The weight from his hand on her thighs caused a wiggle in her hips as she wished he would continue touching her.

Thor had difficulty swallowing at her wiggle and her thighs partly slightly. "Orla," he paused as his hand almost moved on its own. "Can I continue," He swallowed hard, "touching you?" His hands were hot on her warm body and his fingers rolled a hardened nipple between them.

Orla moaned as she leaned heavily against his hard muscled body. Her mind was filled with need and sensations of Thor touching her. She gasped for a breath, "Thor ah...please...yes!" Her hand left his hair to join the hand on her breast as she pushed back into him and he confirmed her answer by squeezing her breast tightly.

With consent and permission from Orla to continue Thor slid his hand in between Orla's thighs, he moaned at her soft skin. Using his hand he nudged her legs open wider as he began to run up and down her inner thighs slowly.

Orla gasp turned into a moan as she felt Thor's fingers feeling her down in between her thighs. Her right hand flew out and landed against the steamed out glass of the shower stall as Thor's fingers slid inside of her. Her moans filled the bathroom as together Thor and Orla overcame their hesitations and deepened the bond that had started two years ago. They were together now and now that they had one another they didn't need anything else.

 **Author's Notes:** WOOOO that ending….teeheee. I'll leave the rest to your imagination as right now I think that's steamy enough. Not much else to say about this chapter but hey what about a review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel just a fan of the universe and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line** **.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Snapping awake Orla blinked hard a few times as she lay in a cocoon of warmth. Her back was covered by the heavy comforter on the bed and it took her brain a moment to remember how she had gotten there. The memory of last night was covered in a light haze as she fought to wake up and the first memory was of the shower last night. She definitely remembered it as a deep blush lit up her face as she vividly remembered herself sitting on Thor's lap with the warm water failing over them, her legs pressed into his sides as she clung to his shoulders.

A sore tingle snapped Orla out of her thoughts and she tested her muscles by contracting them. The sore tingle sharpened in between her thighs and she winced before moving to stretch but stopped as she found herself draped across Thor's chest. His arm was hooked around her waist as she lay mostly on top of him. Orla wiggled her hips minorly and her blush deeped again as she realized their naked closeness.

Glancing at Thor she found he was still asleep before her eyes roamed around the room as the cold bit into her bare uncovered shoulder. The fire was dead in the fireplace and Orla debated for a tiny second to get out of bed and start a fresh one but the cold caused a shiver to run down her body she decided against it and pulled the comforter over her shoulder and over Thor's bare shoulder as well. Her eyes travelled over his trapezius of his shoulder up to his neck then to his chin. His beard was a light brown and Orla suddenly realized that her fingers were slowly petting the scruff on his face. Orla lay on Thor and just looked at him, burning the look of his sleeping peaceful face into her memory as a blush heated her cheeks. Her blush disappeared when her eyes were drawn to the scar starting on his forehead skipping past his eye and ending on his cheek right above his beard. She had noticed it before but didn't ask anything about it as she could feel and sense a part of his history that was difficult for him.

Orla's fingers left his beard and travelled the length of the scar as her mind turned to his words last night, 'It's part of you now, it adds character...I'll always be here and never let it happen again.' Orla had disappeared into the memory and as she listened to Thor's promise in her memories it started to replay the events after that. The memories of his hands moving around her body, the gentleness of his hands as he held her, and his touches where no touches had been before.

The blush was growing on Orla's face which was the first thing Thor saw when he woke to Orla's fingers against his scar. He took a moment to just enjoy the feel of her fingers absentmindedly stroking his face and his joy grew as he felt her weight on top of him. Her leg was still hooked around his hip though her hips had slipped off of him sometime while they slept. Most of her torso was angled on top of his and the arm that was stroking his face had been holding onto him all night long.

Thor opened his eyes and watched Orla's face as her blush started to spread to her ears. He wondered idly if she was remembering the shower event or drying off or again in the bed. Thor's body began to respond to his memories of the night before and grew in desire as he remembered with a minor shock his discovery of Orla's inexperience. He knew that she was shy from the first moment he stepped into the bathroom with her but he didn't know the whole story. Instead of caving into his lust for her he had taken his time lavishing her body which in hindsight was good he had held back. She was 26 for Odin's sake and as far as Thor could assume till last night she had never been in any type of sexual relationship. He thought back onto her file and could not come up with one mention of any sort of relationship outside of her family. Judging from her files from SHIELD and her body responses to him last night Thor deduced that he was the only one. It made him wonder about her more but that was pushed aside with giddiness of him being the only one, something that he would keep that way.

Thor's body was hot with desire again and he knew that he was going to take time exploring her body more than he did last night. His desires and feelings flowed into Orla via the direct skin to skin contact and she was startled as Thor rolled her over onto her back the same instant she received his feelings. Thor covered her with his body and kissed her surprised lips as she responded to his wake up kiss with great potential to follow.

Thor jumped awake suddenly, his arm flew out to touch Orla in bed but his hand only found an empty spot where she should have been. Sitting up and throwing off the covers in an instant Thor was ready for anything but stopped when a lilting "Siúil, siúil, siúil a rún," floated down the hallway from the other end of the house. "Iss go dté tú mo mhúirnin slán," Thor listened as he calmed his quick breaths down. He continued to listen to Orla sing from what he assumed was the kitchen as he dressed for the day. He was surprised by the time on the clock on the wall, it was already past one in the afternoon.

His body could tell the passage of time through the lack of food and expenditure of calories as he walked down the hallway smelling of savory bacon and other delicious smells and it fueled his hunger. He found Orla at the stove with a plate full of crisp bacon waiting while she simultaneously stirred the oatmeal simmering in a large pot, scrambled eggs, and cooked more bacon. Toast popped out of the toaster with a zing and Orla glanced at it before she pulled out the bacon to add it to the cooked bacon pile. Thor watched her as she moved with ease around the stove and managed three or four different tasks with familiarity. She took a sip of oatmeal from her tasting spoon before turning to the mess of ingredients spread across the counter tops to grab the cinnamon and sprinkle a pinch into the pot.

Thor stepped up behind her, his arms sliding around her waist as he tilted his head down to kiss the top of her ruffled bed head hair, "Good morning."

Orla jumped slightly at Thor's quiet approach behind her, how did such a big man move so quietly? "Morning er afternoon I guess," Orla chuckled slightly as she looked upward at Thor after he kissed the top of her head and realized that her head came to rest at the top of his shoulders. The height difference between the two was a foot; with him being 6'4 and she being 5' 4'.

Thor's chuckle rumbled in his chest directly behind her, "Yeah we slept late."  
"But we were also up late…" Orla's face brightened in a flash of red as she scrapped the scrambled eggs across the cast iron frying pan.

Thor leaned down and to the side to press a smiling kiss to her cheek along with a tender beard rub, "Worth it."

Orla giggled at the tickle as Thor kissed her cheek before pulling away and stepping back from her. She cleared her throat lightly as desire shot up her torso in a lightning fast zing from his kiss and beard rub. "Food is almost done, can you get some plates?"

Thor was already pulling the earthenware plates from the cupboard and Orla smiled back at him as he began to transfer the dishes to the table. It only took him three strides to reach the table and he set the table in the exact same manner that they had sat in the day before.

Orla flipped off two of the three stovetop burners before she dumped the scrambled eggs onto their awaiting plate and pulled the last two pieces of bacon out of their pan. Thor was behind her once again with hands ready to take the egg and bacon plates from her and she turned back to the oatmeal to stir it once more and lower the heat to a simmer before joining Thor at the table.

"Think we can get through all of this?" Orla's eyes twinkled as Thor began to pile his plate full of toast, eggs, and bacon. On a normal day Orla could finish off this large breakfast with half left over for leftovers later on. She liked food and it was expounded on because of how much her healing powers pulled from her body.

"I think we'll manage to get through this breakfast feast you've cooked up." Thor said a moment before biting down a piece of crispy bacon and his face melting from tasty food joy. He focused on the food as Orla did the same as their hunger took over.

After getting enough food in her to calm her growling tummy Orla spoke up, "I fed the animals already and gathered eggs as you can see from the plate there." Orla mentioned toward the almost empty plate of scrambled eggs with a twinkle in her eye. "No chickens were harmed nor any pecks given during egg collection."

Thor groaned as he buttered two pieces of toast, "Those chickens just don't like me I guess."

Orla smiled, "It will take some time to adjust to being a farmer and they'll get to know you." Something about the way Orla said it Thor could sense a question and after a pause she asked, "Thor? Why did you decide to do this?"

"This as in…?"

"As in the whole farm thing?" Orla clarified as she watched him carefully.

Thor didn't answer right away maybe because he didn't really have an answer. When he decided to take Orla away and had started planning he remembered where his father had passed away and looked into it knowing Loki had imprisoned him here on earth for quite some time. Thor had found Odin's little farm and house and when he talked to the neighbors they happily gave him his father's property, something about it now gave them the willies and Thor knew it was because of the lingering emotions from Odin's passing and Hela's return. But Odin had found the place where no one could find him and Thor knew it was an ideal spot to hide Orla away from the world. He hadn't taken into consideration her feelings on the matter of starting a new life hidden away on a farm, he only wanted to give her a place where she could be safe. Thor also had been lost and unknowingly looking for something and the pieces just fell into place once he took Orla.

Orla sensed Thor's inner emotions turning as he completed an answer for her and she felt a little guilt creep into her as she watched him shuffle the remaining eggs around on his plate.

"I needed to keep you safe." Thor's answer came suddenly as he looked at her. A powerful wave of protection eliminated off of Thor as he stared her down. "I brought you here to keep you safe. If you don't want to stay…" He couldn't finish his sentence, the thought of her leaving was like an axe in his stomach.

"No Thor," Orla's voice was soft as she reached across the table to clasp his hand, "I understand." Her thumb rubbed across his knuckles as she released a deep breath. "I've always liked farms, there is a measure of peace working the land and raising animals. Maybe I'm more like my grandparents than I previously thought." Orla chuckled at the thought of it, her mother was always out and about busy furthering her career. Orla took more after her grandparents, enjoying a slower and simpler paced lifestyle.

Thor watched her and could tell she was happy here or at least beginning to be happy here, she was comfortable here and that was all Thor needed to know. His fingers woven in with Orla's as he looked at her thoughtfully.

Orla immediately sensed the change in atmosphere and looked at Thor as he held her hand gently. This was different from a moment ago but Orla couldn't determine what had changed.

"Orla…"

A high pitched squeal broke Thor's sentence and atmosphere the two were enveloped in. Orla and Thor looked down the hallway to the bedroom where the sound was originating from and as confusion covered her face Thor released her hand. He stood quickly and rushed down the hall toward the sound leaving Orla sitting at the table perplexed. The sound cut off suddenly and Orla strained her ears to hear Thor speaking in low tones.

Standing silently and beginning to walk down the hall Orla's stomach filled with anticipation with each step closer to the open bedroom door. She stood silently in the door frame as Thor stood leaned over the fireplace and a flip phone pressed to his ear.

"I understand. I'll be there shortly." Thor snapped the phone shut and turned to find Orla silently standing in the door frame. His heart dropped with the thought of what he had to do and the sight of her confused and worried face. "Orla…" He was in front of her and taking her by the arms in an instant, "I have to go." His heart ached in his chest painfully as he saw Orla's countenance be crushed by his words. Words rushed out of his mouth as he tried to explain everything about the farm and neighbors helping as Orla's head dropped lower.

Orla fought back the suffocating fear and locked it away deep within her as she looked up into the worried face of Thor. She reached up and placed a finger on his lips, "Shh it's okay I understand, you have a job to do. Don't worry about me now hurry you've got to get ready." Orla forced a sense of calm into Thor as he held her arms.

Thor nodded, released Orla, stepped back, and turned to the walk in closet on the back wall. He disappeared into the closet as Orla fought to control her emotions, she couldn't let him see her fear and uncertainty and cause him to worry about her. It would distract him from his mission and he had to go and save lives. She pushed it down deeper and a second later Thor emerged from the closet dressed in his black armor and signature red cape. In his hand was a large hammer axe with a strange wooden handle.

Orla's attention was pulled away as Thor handed Orla a thick envelope. "Here is money for anything you'll need and papers concerning property if you need them."

Orla nodded mutely and a strange silence descended upon the two, she pocketed the envelope, and Thor moved towards the bedroom door. The silence stretched out upon the two as she followed him through the house and outside.

Orla stood silent by, proud of him but also sad and anxious to see him go. She was filled with uncertainty but had to force a calm control over herself to not cause him worry.

Thor looked up at the cloudy sky and his grip tightened on Stormbreaker. His gut was on the ground and he was torn in two between staying with Orla and having a job to do. Looking over at Orla he found her standing on the porch silently, her posture rigid and clasped hand in front of her body. Turning towards her it only took him two large steps to reach her before he swept her against his chest in a crushing hug. Only one of his arms held her to him as he kissed her hard in a smothering kiss.

"I will try not to be gone too long but I don't know how long it'll take," Thor placed his forehead against Orla's.

Orla looked into Thor's eyes not far from her own, "If you or anyone get injured I'll come."

"No." Thor's answer was quick.

Orla faltered a moment as her hands travelled to Thor's shoulders and one hand ran up his neck into his hair. "Um...okay I'll be here then...waiting for you." Orla forced her anxiety down and kissed Thor one last time before they broke apart.

Thor walked back to his original spot in the driveway and without a moment's hesitation swung Stormbreaker in a circle with his hand. Thor shot up from the ground and disappeared into the cloudy sky.

Orla remained standing looking up into the grey sky for a long while after Thor had flew off into the cloudy cover. A sigh escaped her lips and she fought to control the rise of panic that hit her suddenly. Resigning herself and steeling her spine she turned and went back into the house.

Orla immediately went to work packing the leftovers in containers and cleaning the kitchen. She was surprised by the amount of cookbooks she found when going through some of the drawers in the kitchen. The thought hit her with an audible gasp, this was Odin's home before he passed away. That was something Thor had been very hesitant to discuss with her and Orla knew that he was probably still dealing with it in his own way. Orla pushed past thoughts of her own grandparents home after their death and she focused on cleaning. Organizing the kitchen how she wanted it set up along with a thorough cleaning before she finished and moved onto to the dining room and living room. Everything was pretty much good but she completed a thorough dusting, sweeping, and mopping. Orla paused when she came to the bookcase to peruse through the small bookcase in the living room and admired the way the light flowed through the room. After that she cleaned the guest bathroom and moved onto the two other bedrooms, sweeping and mopping them as well before cleaning the master bed and bath room.

Orla didn't know what she was expecting when she climbed the stairs attached to the brick wall of the living room fireplace to the attic but she knew from the outward view of the house it was a single floor plan not a two story home. The attic was a ½ attic with vaulted ceilings to allow movement. Orla was blown away by the viewing window on the ceiling and the totally open space besides the brick wall. Another fireplace was on the opposite side of the brick wall and it would heat the upstairs area well. Orla swept and mopped the open floor space and by the time she was done she realized that dusk was upon the earth. The last thing she did for the day was to feed the animals and mess up milking the cow. With plans to reteach herself how to milk Orla took a quick shower before turning in for the night.

She had worked herself hard all day long as to not think about Thor's departure but as she sank into the bed that night his scent filled her nose and memories exploded in her brain along with a torrent of emotions she had kept bottled up the whole day. Curling into a tight ball Orla hummed the tune of Siúil A Rún and thought about the story behind the lyrics. A woman lamenting her lover who has left on a military campaign and Orla found irony in the symbolism of the song and her present situation.

The next morning Orla was coming out of the barn when she was startled by someone coming down the gravel pathway. Orla's first instinct was to hide to protect herself and for a moment Orla feared for her safety but Thor had made sure that she would be safe there, even if he wasn't there.

Irene raised her arm in greeting and called out to Orla, "Good morning! I brought your shirt and jacket from the other night."

Orla calmed her rapidly beating heart once she recognized Irene and jogged to meet her, "Good morning, thank you."

"It's no problem, I also brought you a book on animal care." Irene surveyed around them and a shiver ran through her when her eyes turned southward towards the sea. There was something about the small canyon leading to the ocean that gave her the creeps.

Orla's eyes followed Irene's to the small canyon a good distance away from the house and felt Irene's discomfort at the place. "Please come inside, I'll put on some tea." Orla said to put her ease before the two women headed inside, Irene's anxiousness disappearing once she entered the tranquil and very clean home.

Irene's eyes travelled along the wood in the home as Orla quickly poured water into the metal kettle and flipped the burner to the stove on. "Is Thor still out in the barn?"

Orla's face dropped at hearing Thor's name and she cleared her throat lightly, "Actually Thor had to leave for work."

"He's gone?" Irene couldn't hide her shock. "What… I mean where er when?" Irene stumbled over her words.

Orla was pulling two cups from the cupboard so she was able to hide her turmoil ridden face. "He left yesterday."

"I thought he was settling down nicely…" Irene mumbled.

"It can't be helped," Orla slid the cup in front of Irene. "He'll be back when his work is done."

Irene studied Orla as she sensed more in her voice. "When will that be?"

Orla's voice was quiet and soft in her reply, "I don't know."

Irene didn't know what to say and they were both saved when the kettle whistled steam at them. Orla hurried to get the water and soon the two women were busy sipping tea and their chat turned to the farm. Irene was worried that Orla was in charge of the farm by herself with fall in full swing and preparations were happening daily. After they were done with their tea Irene spent the rest of the day with Orla showing her the ropes with the animals and winter preparations so at the very least Orla would be more familiar with taking care of the animals. With promising to visit again soon Irene and Orla parted ways for the night leaving Orla with a quiet and lonely house.

The days passed in mostly the same way as Orla developed a pattern of waking in the morning to immediately feed the animals and milk the cow before making breakfast. After breakfast she would spend a good three hours chopping wood and stacking it before tending to the garden behind the house to prep it for upcoming winter and the further away spring. Lunch was followed by brushing all the animals and petting chickens along with mucking stalls and cleaning barn tools. Nights were spent curled up with a book about gardening or animal care after a light dinner and shower before Orla would fall asleep with pillows curled around her while she thought of Thor and tried her best not to miss him.

Irene made sure to visit Orla twice a week along with Orla spending one night a week at dinner with the family. Those visits were always filled with new things for Orla to learn and she realized after the first visit that she was not prepared to run a farm all by herself. She was always learning new things and had a list longer than a kids Christmas list of things to learn and apply at the farm.

Two weeks had passed in a blur before Orla had even realized it one morning as she brushed Marshell's coat. It was a surprisingly warm day and Orla was tired of doing the same thing as nature outside called to her. Wanting to enjoy the sunshine while it was here Orla haltered Marshell and led him outside for a walk. The two wandered around until Orla found a surprisingly well trod path and decided to follow it. Before Orla knew it she ended up at the base of a very steep hill covered in nothing but grass. The grass had turned golden with the autumn season not long ago but Orla barely saw it as the halter rope slipped from her limp hand. An unnatural shiver had raced up her spine as she was memorized by the field of grass waving in the slight breeze.

Before she even knew it Orla was climbing the steep hill as Marshell shied away from her and stayed at the bottom but she didn't notice as she was drawn unknowingly up the hill. The small path led up the steep hill and opened up into a wide flat field. Once arriving at the top another shiver shot through Orla's body as she stared and moved forward toward the one of the rocks in the field. She stopped when she arrived next to the rock and there a few feet away was the cliff's edge. Orla looked down at the rock perplexed by it before she found herself sitting down upon it to stare out at the sea. Orla was only there a few breaths when a lightning bolt of emotion struck her causing her to slide off of the rock and onto the grass as she was dragged into the emotion laden memories that this place held.

Odin's peace and worry before his passing, Thor' grief and anger at Odin's death and then his and Loki's fear at the arrival of their sister Hela, Thor's disbelief and fear at Mjolnir's destruction at the hands of Hela, Loki's panicked call to Heimdall for the Bifrost bridge and ensuing fight within the Bifrost before Thor returned to this place when Thor lost his eye. Thor's loathing and regret at himself for failing his people and finalization of having to start Ragnarok and ensuring the destruction of his home world Asgard.

Orla lay frozen on the grass, tears spilling from her eyes as time passed as she was lost in the memories and emotions of this place.

Thousands of miles away Thor was in a meeting when he suddenly got hit with a lightning bolt of fear. Shock shook his body and Steve glanced his way but Thor managed to hide the unknown fear from his face as unease coursed throughout his veins for no apparent reason. The meeting drug by after that as Thor fought to control the fear and unease running rampant in his veins. There was no cause for the emotions but Thor's brain instantly connected it to Orla back in Norway. As soon as the meeting was adjourned Thor made a speedy exit to find a quiet place to make a phone call to the neighbors since there was no other way to contact her.

Thor was able to force the calm in his voice when Grandma Heidi answered and Thor could ask about Orla. Irene had the best information so Heidi turned the phone over to her so she could speak with Thor.

"Orla comes over for dinner once a week and I visit her twice a week. She is handling the farm as best she can by herself and she is going fine."

Thor had to bite back his worried grumble sigh, "Okay but can you please go up and check on her." After another moment he added, "I just have a bad feeling that something happened."

Irene tried not to let her perplexed emotions show on the phone as Thor's worry was evident. "Anything can happen to someone on a farm and she is up there by herself so I will go and check on her." Irene hoped this would placate Thor and he would calm down but now that he mentioned it Irene did start to think of all the things that could happen to someone working on a farm and with farm animals.

"Alright thank you," with a minor sense of relief at Irene's promise to go and check on Orla Thor ended his phone call. But the knot in his stomach still remained and worried flushed through his system as he knew in his gut that something was wrong with Orla. Closing his eyes and breathing deep Thor focused his thoughts on Orla. For a moment Thor imagined his emotions stretching across oceans to Orla in Norway but felt silly at the notion. With his eyes still closed Thor focused on his breathing to calm the raging emotions that were not his own. He could only presume that it was Orla since she could sense and project emotions but he doubted that her ability could reach thousands of miles but if it could then wow, she was getting stronger. Even with the fear, worry, and loneliness emotion storm raging inside of him he had to trust that Orla was safe and healthy while he worked.

As important his job was he wished that he could go home and be with Orla. Taking deep breaths Thor send out a silent plea to Orla. " _I am working hard to be home with you soon and I can't do that if you are not focused. I need to know that you are safe._ " Thor realized his voice had deepened more towards a commanding tone and he softened it to continue. " _You are stronger than you know. Please…"_ A few more deep breaths took place as Thor battled his emotions rising to the surface, neediness to know if she was alright and the wanting to return to her side. Another emotion rose in Thor and it burned in the back of his throat as he tried to choke it down and deny it but he knew as soon as he had left Orla on the farm. " _Orla...you are my home."_

Back in Norway rain had begun to fall sending the temperature plummeting to freezing as the sun disappeared behind the rolling black thunderstorms. Dusk had fallen but was not seen behind the storm rolling over the countryside. Orla was not aware of the time and temperature changes as she had been pulled into Hela's darkness as it was trying to take over everything that this place was.

" _You are stronger than you know."_ Odin doubled back on his words, being the same ones he said to Thor when he had fought Hela and lost his eye.

Orla's confusion was felt by Odin as he watched over her curled up form in the freezing rain. A light shine emitted from his body as he stood beside her. _"I will always be here,"_ he explained to ease Orla's confusion at what she was assuming was his ghost. _"At least in spirit, I will be here as long as I am needed."_ Odin's head lifted and looked out across the ocean as he heard Thor's pleading to Orla. He listened to Thor's voice beckoning Orla to be safe before turning his head back down to look at the woman lying on the grass.

" _Asgard was destroyed and Thor has lost his home and his way."_ Odin squatted down to be closer to Orla as she battled Hela's darkness and other lingering emotions from Odin's passing and Thor's helplessness. _"Your father came from Asgard Orla. The home you never knew about was destroyed and you have lost both of your homes as well."_ Odin paused as he let Thor's words of Orla being his home flow into Orla's consciousness. _"I want to see my son find his home and be happy and he has now found it within you."_

Orla's consciousness immediately registered the implications of Odin's words and suddenly her childhood made sense. A piece that had always been missing in Orla's life was suddenly slammed into place at Odin's words and it left Orla baffled by the revelation.

Odin didn't give Orla any time to work through her parentage as he could see Hela's darkness would find a way to crawl into Orla's mind at the lapse in her concentrated focus. Placing one hand on her forehead Odin pushed Orla out of the memory hold, effecting releasing her from the emotion bond that had locked her in place.

" _Go. You are Thor's home now."_ Odin admonished to Orla as she blinked at him, clarity building in her eyes as her mind was freed from the Odinson's families troubled emotions. _"Go and wait for him."_

 **Author's Notes:** Siúil, siúil, siúil a rún is Gaelic and translates to Come, come, come O love and Iss go dté tú mo mhúirnin slán to And may you go safely my darling. It is from the chorus of Siúil A Rún a traditional Irish song, if you want to know more or hear it Google and YouTube yo.

Activations….really hard to describe and everyone reacts differently to them as they are extremely personal. In fact Thor leaving was written two days after my SO had a short notice activation order and left so...yeah this is how I deal with it ie Orla's cleaning.

The hill that Orla visited is the same hill that is seen in Thor Ragnarok, even though the movie used a field in Georgia and cliffs from Norway's Lofoten Islands along with CGI I created it. Oh and Orla and Thor's home is in Norway's Lofoten Islands.

So I wasn't able to finish this story in time for November but hey I am still working on it. So close to an end, so please hang in there a little while longer. Thank you for reading and please review if you like this story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel just a fan of the universe and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line** **.**

 **A/N:** A giant shout out to my sister who has read, edited, and been there to bounce ideas off of. Another shout out to Sakura Hatsu for the reviews on the other chapters! And to all others who love this story; Thank you SO MUCH! Let's not waste any more time and get back to the story

 **Chapter 7:**

Irene was in a panic. The house was cold and empty, Orla was nowhere to be found. Night had come upon the land quickly once the storm had set in and now it was basically raining slush outside as the temperature had dropped so quickly that the rain was turning to ice.

There was nothing that Irene could do but wait at the house and hope that Orla was safe somewhere. But how safe could she be with a storm raging outside? Irene was pulled out of her ruminating worry as the sound of a horse whinny broke through the pounding rain on the roof and ground.

Irene sped outside without a second thought to grabbing her umbrella as she rushed out onto the porch. She peered out into the darkness as the light from the house only illuminated a few feet into the darkness and pouring rain. Her eyes were searching for any sign of movement as she tried to keep her hope in check just in case her ears were playing tricks on her.

Marshell slowly emerged from the engulfing darkness and Irene's hope skyrocketed only to come crashing back down to earth when she didn't see Orla. Dismay filled her as Marshell trudged slowly closer to the porch and then Irene saw the prostrated form of Orla draped across the back of the big draft horse. Irene couldn't move from her spot as Marshell sidled up closer to the house and stopped, his coat glistening from the downpour.

At Marshell's movement stopping Orla slid off Marshell's back without ever raising her head and Irene thought for a moment that Orla was going to land face first into the gravel of the driveway. Somehow Orla managed not to completely land in a heap by Marshell's hooves but it wasn't a pretty dismount either as Orla stumbled and swayed on her feet. Irene watched as Orla started to move the few steps towards the house in a stumbling and tumbling walk that was similar to a drunkard's walk or a zombie from a horror movie walk.

"Orla!" Irene's voice was a higher pitch from worry as she watched Orla struggle the few steps toward the house. "Are you alright? What happened? Where have you been? You are soaking wet, why didn't you get home before the storm?" A flurry of questions burst from Irene's mouth as she watched Orla climb the stairs sloppily and stagger past her directly into the house. Irene looked back at Marshell as he nickered but he was already heading off towards where he knew food and a warm place were waiting for him in the barn.

Irene followed Orla into the house and grabbed her arm to stop her. She bit back her gasp of shock as she finally saw the vacant expression in Orla's eyes. Irene took over in an instant she saw how bad Orla was and walked her to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go back outside and let Marshell in the barn and give him a quick rub down while you get in the tub okay?" Irene started the water for the jet tub and gave Orla instructions with a calm but demanding voice. Orla's only reply was a mute nod as she began tugging at her wet clothes and Irene left her there to quickly attend to Marshell as she pondered what in the world happened.

It only took Irene seven minutes to dry off Marshell and plug in the large electric heater for the barn so the animals would stay warm before Irene was back to check on Orla. After knocking on the door to the bathroom and not receiving an answer Irene began to fret that she shouldn't have left Orla alone in her state. Her socked feet bounced as she pressed her ear to the wooden door to see if she could hear anything in the bathroom. Since Thor's intuition was turning out true Irene's head began to fill with superstitions and began to conjure up new scenarios in which his intuition would come true. A fever induced Orla drowning in the tub, a same fever heavy Orla slipping on wet clothes falling and hitting her head. Irene couldn't stand the worry building up in her anymore and with one more knock she opened the door half expecting to find the worst scenario her mind came up with.

"Orla?" Irene peered around the bathroom door to see wet clothes tossed every direction and Orla mouth deep in a steaming tub. Her eyes were closed as Irene stepped closer slowly to avoid the cold wet puddles made when Orla was stripping off her wet clothes. As she approached Orla's eyes opened slowly and she almost breathed a sigh of relief until Irene saw the same vacant expression on Orla's face. It was as if some of her soul had left leaving behind this shell behind. Irene lowered herself on the edge of the tiled tub as she noticed Orla had pulled her legs to her chest and was hugging them tight to herself leaving half of the tub empty. Irene studied Orla for a moment before a protective surge filled her and she took over.

"Have you washed your hair?" Irene waited for a response but when none came she pushed forward with a bossy tone. "No? Well get to it. I'm going to start a fire in the bedroom and you better be getting out when I'm done."

Irene waited to leave until Orla very slowly unfurled herself from her own grasp and disappeared under the steaming hot water before emerging and reaching for the shampoo bottle. She left the bathroom door open so she could listen to Orla's progress as she stacked logs and lit the kindling. Everything about Orla's movement and lack of presence bothered Irene deeply but on another level she knew some of what Orla was going through because she herself had gone through something similar to it when she lost her husband. After the vanishing ash and losing her husband to it Irene had fallen into a deep depression where she was just a shell of her former self. Her mother had taken care of her and babied her until she was well enough to start functioning like a regular human again. Of course there were still times when his loss was too great for Irene to handle and she slipped back into depression again but Irene had learned to fight it with the help of her family. Seeing Orla the way she was now Irene knew that Orla had been secretly battling her loneliness and depression since Thor had left. That was until today when the dam broke leaving a semblance of Orla behind.

Irene poked a log with the metal fire stick and let out a long breath similar to a sigh as she thought about what to do with Orla. Seeing how she was Irene knew that she couldn't leave her alone.

A small sound emitted behind Irene and she turned to see what made it and almost fell off the mantle as Orla stood behind her in a towel.

"Orla," Irene choked out as her nerves calmed down after the scare of suddenly finding Orla behind her. "Get dressed and then get in bed. I'm going to go make some soup." Irene forced a bossy tone in her voice as she watched Orla stand there silently. She didn't wait for Orla to do her bidding but left the room and headed down the kitchen to make some soup quickly. Turns out that Orla had made some soup earlier so Irene only had to heat it up before she returned to the bedroom with the hot soup. Upon entering the bedroom Irene was smacked with a wall of heat as the fire was roaring brightly from the fireplace and Orla was curled in a small ball in the bed.

Irene took over and spoon fed Orla the soup as Orla's eyes remained in a distant and vacant expression. She was like a doll that could move but had no soul and Irene could only make sure that Orla was dry, warm, and fed until the fever that was raging inside her subsided.

Sliding off the bed with the tray in her hands Irene stepped away from the bed only to find ice cold fingers latched onto her wrist. A shiver raced up Irene's arm from the coldness emitting from Orla's touch. Her surprise was emitted on her face from Orla's touch and not only from the coldness but because it was the first movement that she had done all night without direction.

"Please," Orla's soft whisper was hoarse and cracked as she held onto Irene's wrist. "Please don't go."

A cold shiver raced up Irene's arm and she was filled with inexplicable loneliness. With the loneliness also came a desperate yearning so strong that Irene had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from giving in to the desire.

"Let me go put the dishes in the kitchen," Irene spoke softly as she didn't trust her voice.

Orla didn't release Irene's wrist, "Please don't leave me."

Irene looked toward the door but her eyes were drawn back to the ball that Orla had curled herself into. Orla's head had peeked out of the heavy blankets and her damp hair hung in limp waves around her hazy eyes. Another cold shiver raced through Irene's arm and for a moment she knew that she was Orla's rescue line in the vast ocean of loneliness. A sudden memory flashed through Irene's mind of her mother comforting her as she lay in bed curled in a ball wishing she could die after the death of her husband. It was her mother that had been Irene's life line when she was struggling in the ocean of loneliness and now she knew it was her turn.

In a smooth motion Irene set the tray of dishes on the nightstand and climbed under the covers of the king sized bed. Irene lay stiffly next to the cold ball that was Orla as she pondered what she could do to help Orla overcome her loneliness and depression. Irene knew that Orla had reached her breaking point and the only solution that Irene could come up with was to stay by Orla's side until she was better.

Orla shuffled under the blankets, creating a tiny tunnel for her nose as she buried her head under the blankets and Irene turned to look at her as Orla still had a grip on her wrist. Irene bit back a sigh as she felt Orla's loneliness wash over her and she turned her eyes from the ball that was Orla to the fire roaring in the fireplace. Irene could only hope that Orla would get better soon and that Thor would return home soon.

The next morning when they woke up Orla only had a minor fever but Irene insisted that she stay in bed to speed her recovery. Irene kept Orla company all day after she drove up to her parents to give a report on Orla's health and pass along a message to Thor that Orla was safe. Irene had her brother, Henrik, deliver a load of hay before the weather took a turn for the worse as winter was fast approaching. Winter in Norway started in November which was only a month and a week away and Irene worried about Orla's preparations. When she returned to the house she made sure to have a very serious conversation with Orla about the upcoming winter and her what her preparation status was like.

Irene was pleasantly surprised when Orla described the garden and barn along with the obvious amount of work that Orla had to be putting in along with brushing up her skills and learning what she needed to do. Orla gave most of the credit to Odin's collection of books in which she was learning what she needed to do to prepare for the snow.

Once Orla told Irene of all the plans she had made in preparations for the winter and much further away spring Irene was secretly impressed. Not many people here would have stuck their nose to the grinder and worked so diligently hard their first month here, Irene knew no one that would have been able to do it all by themselves but Orla had persevered through all the hard work by herself and was managing.

Orla was laying in bed with books spread around her lap as Irene sat in the rocker she had found in the guest bedroom. Irene had brought a few books from her personal collection to give to Orla for winter learning since there wasn't nearly much to do during the heavy snow laden winters.

"If you are good with your hands I suggest either crochet or knitting. Sewing is always an option but takes longer and more skill is required for in depth projects but it is always nice to wear something that you made yourself. There is a certain type of pride that comes with making something with your own hands especially with all the hard work that gets put into it." Irene explained some of the different books that she brought in hopes that she could give Orla something new to learn to keep her busy during winter so cabin fever wouldn't be too bad.

"I think that I'll try both knitting and sewing," Orla said as she flipped through pages of the sewing book. A silence fell in the room as Orla continued to look through the books and her mind started to plan for the learning that was to come. But then it went off course as she thought on Irene's kindness.

Looking up from her books Orla let her eyes wander across the bed to the rocking chair where Irene sat with yarn wrapped around her fingers and a hook in the other.

Irene could feel the weight of the silence fill the room as she crocheted hot pads for Orla's kitchen. The fire crackled as a log snapped in half but Irene's eyes did not leave her project, waiting for Orla to speak the words that were on her mind.

It didn't take Orla long to speak, "Irene…" Orla didn't know if there was a right way to say the words that felt like they were going to break out of her chest and her eyes burned from the effort it took to keep them contained. "Thank you." There was so much more that Orla was thankful for but she hoped that Irene would understand.

Irene looked up from her crocheting to Orla sitting up in the large bed. Orla's eyes shone with unshed tears and Irene nodded quietly before turning her tear filled eyes back to her yarn as the unspoken loneliness and gratitude for each other's company filled the room between them. Both women understood each other in the quiet loss and loneliness that they both suffered from and nothing more could be said on the matter as together they fought their emptiness.

Orla went back to her normal routine the next day and Irene went back to her parents farm hoping that Thor would return home soon but no news had come from him after her parents had passed along the information for Orla's wellbeing. The farm animals were glad to have her back even though it was just one day but they had bonded with her quickly and Orla was glad to have some interactions with living creatures to keep her mind preoccupied.

The next three weeks flew by in a blur as Orla stepped up her winter preparations as November loomed ever closer. The days got colder and wetter, sunshine was rare now as the days started to be filled with a constant train of cloudy grey skies and an ever present drizzle of rain. Orla had been told this was the rainiest part of the year and from the amount of rain she believed it. The porch was filled with wood from the wall of the house to the edge of the porch and upstairs there was a nice cache of wood also, courtesy of many sore muscles in Orla's body. In the morning everything had a crispness of fresh ice and snow had started to accumulate on the mountain peaks around the islands.

It was on one day that had intermediate rain and spotting sunshine that Orla left the farm to go into town with Irene and her family. The town was holding a town auction and market day before the major winter storms hit locking people in their homes for a few months. It was a good time to get away from the farm to meet the rest of the town that came out to participate and enjoy others company before everyone was snowed in. Also it didn't hurt to stock up on any last minute things. Orla had her eye out for a sewing machine to help out her newfound hobby and new skill to learn during the winter. Irene was glad Orla was out and away from the farm even though she showed much apprehension at being away from the farm. Irene tried to put her at ease with being out in the town, after all what could happen?

Thor landed on the gravel to the driveway with a crunch against his boots and a strong wind from his swinging Stormbreaker that whipped his bright red cape around his legs until it settled by his feet as he turned to look at the house before him. A strong smell of smoke resided in the crisp air as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, reminiscing in the smells of the land and home. He opened his eyes half expecting to see the front door flying open and Orla running out to greet him but it was silent around him. Thor heard Orla's voice echoing in his ears as he climbed the two wooden steps to the front door only to find it locked. Looking perplexed at the door Thor's hand rested on the door handle as he leaned to the side to peer past the windows into the kitchen. Everything in the house looked neat but it felt quiet. Thor backed off of the porch, his heart beat picking up a notch and not from excitement. He walked around the side of the house to the car port only to not find the Toyota in its spot. Staring at the empty spot for a little while Thor headed off towards the barn. His eyes moved rapidly around the space as he strode quickly to the barn noticing the changes that Orla had been making around the property.

The wheels slid easily as Thor pushed open the barn door letting natural light flow into the barn as he did so. Marshell came to his stall in the instant Thor stepped over the threshold and nickered at him. Dis mooed at him as he stepped past her stall which had been opened up to include a second stall space to accommodate the growing calf.

"Hello everyone, good to see you're all here," Thor eyed the chickens through the wire as they lined up around the door of their fenced in coop inside the barn, "even you chickens." Letting his eyes wander around the barn Thor noticed the changes that Orla had made inside the space. A red thermal light hung from the ceiling into the chickens coop and three were sitting under it seemingly "sunbathing" in the heat. Marshell's stall was freshly mucked as was the sheep's stall and it looked as if they had gotten combed recently as well. From the looks of it Orla spend a lot of time in the barn with the animals and from the cries they were sending to him she fed them often too. Noticing a paper tacked to one of the posts near the stairs to the second level Thor peered closer at it and saw Orla's neat handwriting describing the barn activities as a reminder in case she forgot to do something or got distracted by another task.

Thor completed her entire checklist of feeding the animals before noticing a work area set up in the back end of the barn. A saddle was resting on a table made of planks that had been freshly oiled and was air drying. A large electric heater with a long extension cord sat on a little rolling attachment and from the marks on the floor it got moved to the center of the barn often. Thor looked around before he spotted a key hanging from one of the beams above the work table littered with miscellaneous tools. Using Stormbreaker to reach above the table without disturbing any of the tools Thor reached for what he hoped was a spare house key. Which it was when he jogged to the house and tried it on the kitchen door.

Thor breathed a sigh of relief as he unlocked the kitchen door and entered the house. He paused against the doorway after locking the door behind him. The house smelled like pine and freshly cooked bread and he soaked in the smell before pulled a chair from the table to sit on to pull off his boots. His socked feet slid on the shiny floors and he wondered how long Orla scrubbed them to make them this shiny as he made his way to the bedroom.

An odd feeling struck him when he entered the bedroom, the house was still cozy but it feel lifeless and cold without Orla's warm presence inside of it. A different quilt was on the bed but other than that it looked just like it did in Thor's memory. Thor pushed past his memories of the bedroom and hurried to change out of his armor as he felt burdened by Orla's missing presence.

After a long shower Thor wandered out of the bathroom and loathed around the bedroom in a towel as he waited pointlessly. He took his time in the closet noticing that Orla had added his clothes that he hadn't had time to unpack when he first brought her to the home. There was still plenty of room in the closet as only a light wardrobe existed in the walk-in closet b she had also added more of her own clothes that Natasha hadn't packed in the suitcase for her when she was in an induced coma. He fingered some of her long sleeve button up shirts as he recalled the memory of her standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast in the afternoon. Thor's mouth pulled down in a frown as the long two and a half months weighed down on his mind.

The long two month assignment had taken longer than he had first anticipated but it had kept him busy, almost too busy. But it had been work and Thor couldn't turn his back on people in need. In had taken two months to stop a group of powered individuals hell bent on overthrowing a government and from what Thor had seen he was glad that Orla had been hidden away. Thor easily knew that if they had gotten a hold of Orla then they would have used her powers to heal themselves and others till they maxed her out. The thought of people using her abilities without taking care of her brought memories of her abduction to the surface and he fought the bile that suddenly arose in his mouth. His face grew grim as he dressed and wandered out of the bedroom as his distress at no Orla grew.

Thor kept his eyes open for a note or any sort of message that he hoped Orla would have left behind but he had been gone for two months with no contact so his hopes were crushed. Unease built in him as he scrounged around in the kitchen looking for something to eat but the unease in his stomach made him second guess food.

Needing to calm his nerves and stay busy Thor turned to the living room where a hefty pile of books were on the coffee table. Quite a few books were left open and others had multiple scraps of paper tucked into the pages as Orla tabbed references she needed. A spiral bound notebook lay open admit the chaos of the books with different colored highlighters and pens. Thor lowered himself slowly to the couch and had to move three blankets out of the way to clear a space for his butt to go.

An image hit Thor hard and his heart clenched tightly in his chest as he knew with his gut that this was how Orla spend her evenings. A crackling fire for heat, blankets to cuddle up in, a steaming mug of tea or hot coco, and too much research to do to learn about keeping the farm running smoothly.

"Oh Orla…" Thor lamented as he envisioned her all along, curled up in blankets doing her best to starve off her loneliness by keeping busy. But now she was nowhere to be found at the moment and Thor had to keep busy to keep himself from falling into his loneliness as well. Rubbing a hand over his face to clear his mind Thor reached for the closest book that lay open on the table. It was time he took some of the burden off of Orla's shoulders.

Dusk fell much faster than it should and with the constant cloud cover and often drizzling rain it seemed like night came on much too soon. Orla bit back a curse as a sudden downpour of rain blocked out all the remaining light and blurred her windshield in water. Easing the brakes gently she winced as she hit a pothole in the dirt packed road but slowed the Toyota down so she could fumble around the steering column for the wiper control. The automatic lights came on and Orla hit the high beams to peer out into the cold wet darkness of the tree lined road leading to the house as she rolled to a stop. The heavy rain soaked the road in a minute but Orla remained stopped in the middle of the road as she listened to the heavy pounding on the roof of the SUV. Dread pooled in her stomach as she thought of the dark house down the lane and the coldness that inevitably lay waiting for her when she got back. The weather reflected her mood as the rain poured down and Orla turned the heat up as she looked out at the darkness beyond the reach of her lights.

There was no point in putting it off longer as the house wasn't going anywhere and this rain wasn't letting up so Orla eased off the braked and started to move forward once again. Orla couldn't remain stagnant, she had work to do and that was how she had to keep motivating herself to get through the days. The high beams crossed over the house as she turned into the driveway of the house and she flipped them off as she slowed the SUV into the car port.

Killing the engine Orla slumped back against her seat as her feelings of loneliness rushed up at the thought of going into the empty house. Not knowing when Thor would be back caused a knot to tighten in her throat and Orla choked down the onslaught of tears to her eyes. For the tiniest of moments doubt of Thor's return froze Orla to her seat before she smacked her cheeks roughly as admonishment for thinking that. Thor did not leave her here alone indefinitely, he would return because he loved her. Despair punched Orla in the stomach as she knew that Thor had never uttered those words to her and she was reading too much into the memories of their time together before he left.

Getting off of her butt Orla's cheeks burned when the cold air hit her hard when she leapt out of the SUV. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself because nothing would come of it and things still had to get done. Reminding herself that she could get through it, even if it had to be one hour at a time Orla would get past it until Thor returned home to her.

Gathering up bags full of groceries from the last farmer's market Orla shivered at the bite of the cold air. At the very least the heavy rain had lightened to a steady drizzle as Orla shut the rear door with her elbow as her arms were weighed down by bags. The sewing machine, totes filled with yards of fabric, more totes filled with yarn for winter learning skills, hand-me-down blankets from Irene, two new pairs of boots; working and hiking, and some boxes of her stored college things that had been waiting at the town mail department Orla left in the SUV for unloading the next day.

Struggling with the lock on the front door Orla managed to get it open and clunk her way into the kitchen without dropping or crashing into anything but instead made an unholy ruckus in the quiet and coldness of the house. Making her way to the kitchen Orla over estimated the number of steps to the table and ended up slamming her kneecap into the table in her haste to put the groceries down. Cursing under her breath as she relieved her arms of their load Orla's hiss of pain simmered off as an eerie sensation crawled up her spine as the hair on the back of her neck rose in alarm and in a warning. Something wasn't right and her body tensed as she immediately flashbacked to her kidnapping at college in her apartment leading to days of torture and abuse.

Orla's fight or flight instinct rose to the surface as she felt the presence of another person in the room with her. Handling a squash in front of her as her other hand fumbled to get a solid hold of the Toyota's keys Orla swallowed the uncontrollable fear rising in her as she prepared to make her dash for the front door.

Orla's body tensed in preparations for attack was all the person needed to know as they stepped up behind her and Orla spun around with the heavy squash in her hand to smash into the perpetrators head. But before Orla could whip around the person stepped right up behind her, his arms going around her. One arm hooked around her waist as she felt his thighs press against her butt as his other arm reached around her to place his hand on top of her hand holding the squash and held it down. His hand clutched hers as his head dropped down onto her shoulder and a beard tickled her ear lightly.

"Orla...I'm home." Thor whispered into Orla's ear as he held her.

Instantly the tension and fight left Orla's body as Thor handled her body to turn her around into his chest where he crushed her in a tight embrace. He heard her squeak from the pressure he exuded in squeezing her before he suddenly pulled back and tipped her chin upwards where he kissed her.

Orla didn't realize it but by the time Thor broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers that there were silent tears running down her cheeks.

Thor rested his forehead against Orla's as he breathed in a deep breath and her scent filled his nose. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist and held her close to him as the other supported her back as he soaked in the feel of her small body against his.

"Oh Orla...Orla…" Thor mumbled as his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to him. Orla didn't make a sound but Thor realized that he was probably squishing her and he opened his eyes to look at her but as soon as he did he was startled by the tears pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks. "Orla…" Thor was at a loss for words as he stepped back slightly to give her space and began to wipe the tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs as he cupped her face in his hands.

Orla hadn't realized she had started crying, "Sorry I…."

"Shush, it's okay. I'm here now." Thor tried to calm her down as he secretly panicked at the tears rolling from her eyes as they were not something he was accustomed to dealing with.

Orla leaned her head against Thor's chest as his arms went around her waist and started to rub circles against her lower back. She sniffled into his chest as she tried to stem the flow of her tears. The scent of his soap was still fresh on his skin and Orla inhaled deeply and felt tingles all the way down to her toes as she took in the feel of his body pressed against hers.

"I'm so happy you are home," she finally whispered as her hands lightly ran up his back to his shoulders where she held onto him. Thor relaxed at hearing her voice but tensed again when she reached up to guide his head lower towards her as she stretched to reach his lips. Desire shot through Thor the instant her lips found his and he pressed into her hard and she reacted to the kiss just as deeply. Thor pinned her body against his as his hands roamed down to her butt and he pressed her hard against him, trying to mold her shape against him.

Thor paused a moment as he thought he heard a growl. Orla's lips didn't still on his as he paused and she used his pause to use his hands on her butt as leverage to push herself against him more. She nipped at his bottom lip as he pulled away to look down at her, slight confusion on his face. Thor had to do a double take as Orla pressed her chest into his almost knocking him off balance as she advanced on him. But it wasn't her action that caused Thor to look again it was the look on her face as her eyes were half lidden and seemed to glow with an inner fire. Thor felt his temperature rise as she looked at him and unconsciously snagged her bottom lip in between her teeth. An uncomfortable tightness in his pants snapped him out of his shock at Orla's advancement and his shock turned into a smirk.

Thor's hands tightened against her butt and kneaded the firm flesh there and he leaned down and rubbed his beard against her cheekbone and ear, "Did you miss me?"

Orla gasped and arched her back as Thor kneaded her butt causing her breasts to rise off of Thor's chest. In between fluttering blinks Orla spotted the smirk on his face as he rubbed his beard against her ear before blowing softly against it. A shiver ran down her neck but a tight tingle ran down her spine straight down to start a heat in between her thighs.

Leaning up and kissing his throat lightly Orla felt him swallow under her kiss, "Yes I did."

Thor tensed as he felt Orla's tongue slip out and run against his throat lightly, "Why don't you show me?" He continued to massage her butt as he felt himself grow even harder at her softness against him.

Orla smirked as she felt the his hardness pressing into her stomach, usually she would have been too shy to advance on Thor like this but two months had deepened her desire for him along with a book that Irene had snuck in between a gardening and sewing book. Smirking into the side of Thor's neck Orla kissed and sucked hard on his skin before pulling away.

Orla disengaged herself from Thor's tight embrace but took his hand as she turned down towards the hallway for the bedroom. "Time for a proper welcome home."

Thor interlaced his fingers with Orla's as he felt a sense of peace settle in his stomach. He hadn't realized how tired he'd been when he started reading one of the gardening books Orla had out on the coffee table and had dozed off. He'd only woken to the sound of Orla clumping up the steps, messing with the lock on the front door, and her chacopany of sounds when she entered the house. He hadn't meant to sneak up behind her and scare her but as soon as he saw her he had been drawn to her side knowing that he had to touch her.

Orla smiled softly as she flipped on a hall light and continued down the wood planked hallway. Everything felt right and good again. She had struggled to stay positive everyday when Thor was gone but he was back now and it was home. Orla didn't have anything to worry about now, he was here, and she was going to blow his mind with what she had learned from Irene's secret book.

Thor followed Orla down the hallway until they reached their bedroom and Orla turned on the light engulfing the room in a warm light. He could picture it now even as he stood in the doorway; Orla's light auburn hair spread out on the new quilt as she reached up to him, her grey blue eyes locked with his as he thrust into her, her moans filling the bedroom as he loved her deeply.

"Thor?" Orla's voice broke into his thoughts and he blinked bringing him to the present and out of his fantasy. He looked up and felt himself strain against his jeans as he saw Orla pulling off the last piece of her clothing which just happened to be her underwear. She had started to undress soon after entering their bedroom and Thor's eyes followed the curve of her legs to the roundness of her firm butt. Apparently working around the farm had strengthened her legs and glutes and Thor liked what he saw. His eyes continued up her back till they jumped up to the dark scar on her shoulder. It had completely healed soon after Thor had left but Thor knew that she was self conscious of the mark even though he had already told her that he accepted her for who she is even with the burn scar.

Orla turned around then and stepped towards him, Thor's eyes drank in the sight of her bare flesh as she moved towards him. Her hips swayed mesmerizingly before she stopped in front of him and Thor didn't have a second to think before her hands reached out and were running up and then down his torso. Her hands stilled for a millisecond at the top of his pants before her fingers began to work on his belt then the zipper. Thor didn't know what to think as Orla undid the belt and turned her fingers to unsnapping the top button on his hands. Her hands were gentle, soft, and unsure one moment then grew sure and determined as she started to undress Thor. In a matter a few minutes, with Orla helping pull off his clothes he was as naked as she was and they were in each other's arms.

Thor had made this place his home but the main cause of the hominess was Orla. She fulfilled the last missing piece that Thor needed for this place. It may be in part that this place and what it was being that it was where he father resided before his passing but it was Orla who completed it and made it feel like Thor belonged. She was his home, the one who comforted and eased all the worries from his mind.

Thor was the one who had brought her here, taken her away from the horrors that had been inflicted upon her with tortures intent for her abilities. He had made sure that she was safe and protected here, a place where no one could harm her again. With him finally back Orla could relax and feel safe in his arms and that was where her home was.

It was their home. It was each other.

END

 **Author's Notes:** Okay so I procrastinated with this chapter but then also hurried through the hand jamming parts to finish it off. I had lots of ideas floating around of whether or not I wanted to add more drama and go back to the Hydra nurse accomplish who escaped. But the more I tried to work it out nothing fit very well so this is what it turned out to be, besides Thor hid Orla so well and so few people know about it that she is similar to Hawkeye's family so she is at best in little to no danger.

Okay here we are, at the end….Wrote most of this chapter in the grips of a major cold along with editing but I wanted to get you all the end of this story without dragging it out and leaving you all hanging so here it is. Thank you for sticking it out for these 7 chapters and I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I had while writing it.


End file.
